Fascination de Novelle (English version)
by LadyBlue21
Summary: Misty meets Dawn who's not comfy on going to Cerulean City. Paul face a new aspect of Misty he didn't seem to enjoy. "No way, "I'm a girl who's focused on her goals. What could I possibly achieve by having something with someone like him...A new big surprise. "Paul is already auntie Misty's boyfriend," said the boy./ Ch:13 Coordinator's fortune is the chance for the Leader.
1. The New Champion's Assistant

**I do not own Pokémon. If it wasn't for Nintendo a long time ago, maybe we would have got a decent ending.**

Welcome to the English version of my fanfic: "**Fascination de Novelle**."

I hope all of you english readers can understand it better. Thank you.

* * *

**FASCINATION DE NOVELLE ( ENGLISH VERSION)**

**-CHAPTER 1: The New Champion's Assistant-**

"And am I suppose to become his assistant?"

"For me, please?,"replied the kind breeder. "You know how my brother is. It's very difficult for him to deal with people. You are the ideal girl to support him this moment. When at last, he is achieving his dreams after much effort and lessons learned."

Dawn thought it over. The last time she saw Paul was three weeks ago, when he finally defeated Cynthia. It was an event she was invited to as an special guest for being the winner of The Sinnoh Grand Festival. He finally did it after five attempts and she was so proud of him.

"All right, but just because I don't have anything to do right now."

Reggie smiled. He felt so relieved.

The next contest season would start in two months, but she decided to take a break for a while. Becoming the Assistant of the New Sinnoh Champion, would be a great experience.

* * *

"As my assistant, you'll get the phone calls, and cancell some of my appointments."

"I'm your assistant-not your secretary." she replied while checking the gym leaders' records on the screen."I was supposed to help you inspecting the Gyms and the Contest Halls."

"And who am I supposed to ask to bring my cup of coffee?"

"Aish...Just this once."she blown up her cheeks," You should learn to ask things nicely."

"Hn..." he gave her a small smile.

He had her as his assistant for one week, and he already felt a strange _"fascination"_ to make her angry.

"You should smile more..."She gave him a wink.

"Uh...Why?", she took him by surprise.

"Because you are so handsome when you do it"

"...my coffee.", he turned his face away.

* * *

"Then, you will go to Kanto?"

"You will stay in charge here, this will only take two weeks", he said it while taking his jacket and car keys.

"But who's supposed to give me a hand here?, Cynthia is travelling on her honeymoon."

He sighed. "...Well, anything you need, you can ask Reggie. I'll go with Gary Oak to do some research."

"Oh!... Gary Oak?, the poetry guy's grandson!"

"You meant Professor Samuel Oak's grandson..."

"You know, one time when I was travelling with Ash, I asked for a poetry, and Gary dedicated one to me," she said it dreamily.

"Oh... really?", raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, since you'll be travelling with him, you'd better learn one for me.

"I don't know about romantic poetry.

"It's Pokémon Poetry, you silly."

"Anyway, I'm going..." He turned his eyes to his car.

"Paul!

"Now what?"

"Just take care, right?" she gave him a smile.

_"Don't take a lot to come back, please." _She thought.

* * *

"Hey Paul, you know?...First, I need to go to the Cerulean Gym to pick up some stuff I left there. You said you competed in Kanto, right?"

"...The Cerulean Gym. I remember that gym. Sorry, but it's one of the worst, or at least that's what I thought after receiving the Cascade Badge."

"Have you ever met Misty?"

"I don't remember their names. There were 3 sisters who came to give me the badge. I defeated them easily, but their personality left much to be desired."

_"I couldn't tell them in their faces how bad trainers they were."_

"Ha ha, those are Misty's sisters. Lillie, Violet and Daisy, They are very beautiful, but they don't like battles. I'm talking about the current gym leader."

"If she also does the same as her sisters, I don't want to know."

"She's different, you'll see when you meet her"


	2. On the way to Kanto and Cerulean

**I do not own Pokémon. If it wasn't for Nintendo a long time ago, maybe we would have got a decent ending.**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2: On the way to Kanto and Cerulean.-**

"I invited you to come with me because the former Champion Cynthia asked me to give you guidance on your duties as the new Champion of Sinnoh,"said the Pokémon researcher.

"Is that so?," Paul said it staring at the sea.

"And by the way," he stretched his arms behind his head "ll take advantage of this to visit my grandpa Doc."

Naturally, happen to be the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, and a researcher too. Gary Oak knows about Pokémon more deeply in their natural environment. He's also been recognized as a sucessfull researcher dedicated to his vocation who seeks to make a name for himself, and not only for being a relative of the best Pokemon researcher on Earth. His discoveries has yielded extraordinary results as well as his ability to revive fossils.

"I haven't been to Kanto in a long time that I even feel Sinnoh as home,"he said with some nostalgia.

So they sailed to the north of Kanto to Saffron City, to then go first to Cerulean and then to Mt. Luna where Gary Oak was on his way to do his research.

"My sources told me that in Mt. Moon there are remains of Pokémon fossils from thousands of years ago, but they come from Sinnoh and since in Kanto there is no place to revive fossils..."

"Sinnoh has its own center to revive fossils."he interrupted "In The Oreburgh Mining Museum. And the other regions as well, what happened to Kanto?"

"Well, my friend Paul."he bent his head looking at the ocean "Cinnabar Island which was the place for reviving fossils, was completely wiped off the map when a volcano erupted."

"Fortunately the inhabitants managed to save themselves. Although it is unknow what happened to Blaine."

"I see, that's a shame." said Paul as the waves sailed.

* * *

The Cerulean City Gym has been closed fo renovations due to the disaster brought by the relentless fury of the Gym Leader's Gyarados, or at least that's the gossip of the city.

_"It's said that her boyfriend cheated on her with a Kalosian..." _Paul and Gary thought they heard a girl and her friend as they were walking down the street.

_"No!, the fool forgot her birthday!"_

_"No you silly, she went to visit him like every year..."_

Neither Paul nor Gary like gossip but everything pointed to that it was about the Gym Leader. As far as they could hear, Gyrados had lost control and had a confrontation with a young man and a Pikachu whom he almost drowned. That almost cost the Leader that her Gym being closed, if she had not jumped herself into the aquarium to save the trainer and his Pokémon.

_"I'll wait for my chance! - _They saw a boy his age pass by with a bouquet of roses singing. "_Misty, you'll miss me!..."_

_Paul just blinked._

_"Oh, well."_Gary said with a sweat drop expression. _"Is it possible that HE has something to do with this?"_ he said to himself.

* * *

At 22 years old, Misty Waterflower was still the same, more beautiful but the same as always.

"I said, I don't!," she said while holding a Goldeen costume.

"Aish! little sister, don't be like that. Look, all the people know what happened, and we need to calm down the gossip." said Violet, the blue haired.

"Sure, little runt... We don't want you to be known as the bitter leader that Mr. Pokémon Master exchanged for a dancer," followed Lillie, the pinky haired.

"I am not bitter...," said crossing her arms. "...and nobody exchanged me."

"Jealousy doesn't feel good," said the blonde.

The leader began to tremble and bowed her head, holding the costume tightly to her chest.

"I'm not jealous... It's just I..." But she changed her mind. "Forget it!" raising her head. "You wouldn't understand it.

So the blonde, for being the oldest, asked her sisters to leave them alone with the promise to convince their "little runt." Lillie and Violet retired and Daisy put one hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

* * *

"Closed," said the entrance to the gym.

Misty is not here," sighed Gary.

_"If those rumors are true, what kind of Gym Leader let emotions to control their performance as a trainer,"_ thought Paul, leaning against the wall. The mention of the boy and the Pikachu seemed familiar to him, but could not remember at the moment. _"Anyway, what does it matter?.. It's been almost a week."_ He said to himself.

"It's almost night, it will be better to look for a place to rest." said the researcher turning towards him.

A cell phone rang " Yes, it's me." replied Paul "Sorry, I can't help you." "No, I'm not in Sinnoh now. "Yes and goodbye" He hung up.

"No, definitely not going her home again. How come she has got my number?!" he thought about it a bit alarmed.

* * *

**A review is to be sure to want this translated version reach the original soon.**

**Thank you so much.**


	3. Princess Goldeen and Paul's gold diggers

**I do not own Pokémon. If it wasn't for Nintendo a long time ago, maybe we would have got a decent ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Princess Goldeen and Paul's gold diggers**

The next day, after having breakfast at the Pokémon center and after some training. At the request of Gary, the two colleagues decided to have a small battle where the researcher went on to beat the new Sinnoh Champion in 1 of 3 round battle.

"I'm out of practice! Being a researcher really takes up all my time." Gary laments, "Rhydon, return. Good job."

"You said before, you used to be a trainer. Right?" Paul called back his pokémon "Good job." he said it while looking at his pokeball in hand.

"I'll tell you a little while we're at it."

* * *

Only that when they arrived there...

_"Come in, come in and see the show of Princess Goldeen"_

They found two boys handing out flyers of the silhouette of a dancer being surrounded by water Pokémon.

"So they convinced her to put on another show," Gary Oak said quietly. "What's this about? " he though, "perhaps this is to calm the rumors we've been hearing."

"Is this a Pokémon Gym or a show aquarium?" Paul wondered a little displeased.

"Hey guys," a blue-haired woman came up to them.

"Hey, Violet," Gary recognized her for years and Paul too, as one of the women who offered them the Cascade Badge without a battle for it.

"You're just in time to see the show!"

Violet gave them no chance to accept or refuse the invitation. She took each of them by the arm and carried them indoors.

"But, we have not yet paid" said the researcher.

"It doesn't matter now..." - As she dragged them in _"Here there are two good options._" She smiled.

* * *

_"Welcome everyone, we The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean Gym are presenting this beautiful story entitled: Princess Goldeen and the realm of the sea."_

Soft music sounds on a stage which consisted of a large marine aquarium decorated with marine elements and a variety of water Pokémon displaying their charm and talents.

_"In a kingdom of the depths, there lived lots of water Pokémon who liked to play with their friend, Princess Goldeen."_

Misty jumps into the huge aquarium wearing a white Goldeen suit, white high heels with gold straps. Her hair was long, straight and shiny with the colour of the sun and adorned with a diadem.

She was beautiful, had a beautiful feminine body, long legs and a radiant smile. Anybody would be mesmerized by her.

_Misty!" shouted his fans._

"Hey Paul, I introduce you the Gym Leader of this city," said the researcher as he clapped.

"So, this is Misty Waterflower, eh?" Paul said while watching the show.

Wow I am very impressed...!- said Gary. Paul turned to look at him when he said this.

"_Misty, we love YOU!"_ Shouted her fans again.

Gary laughted and added, "Too bad, but she would never open her heart to anyone other than..."

"All right, now My blue sweetheart, I choose you, "they heard the gym leader say as she showed one of her earrings while putting one hand on her heart. Gyrados emerged from the depths.

The crowd at the sight of Gyrados felt frightened and many wanted to leave.

Until she uttered...

Gyarados, mega evolve!

And Misty jumped at the head of his friend. She stood firm with her arms extended.

Misty showed off Gyarados' attacks to perform maneuvers similar to those used in contests but without leaving the head of her friend.

The crowd went wild...

_"...One day, something very sad happened, "_the story kept going, _"... Princess Goldeen's best friend became seriously ill..."_

People see Princess Goldeen taking care of Gyarados with a sadness reflected in her gaze. She seemed about to cry. She really was a good actress.

All of a sudden, a net fell on the Pokémon, and another male voice was heard, full of irony.

"No, Gyarados!, You!..."

"Yes, princess," he said, looking at her from top to bottom.

Kim, of The Invincible Pokémon Brothers as he called himself, had been aiming for a vendetta on Misty for years. But now that he has noticed the beauty of the leader...

"I challenge you to a battle, and if I win you will accept a date with me."

"You are a lunatic. Never in a million of years!"

Misty, when you will forgive me?

I did it once, but not again. Don't even dream that I'll believe you this time! I'm Princess Goldeen and you're ruining the show," she said it keeping her role.

"Ziddra, Goldeen and Staryu," She chose her Pokémon, "Pierce that net!"

_"Yes, come on Misty you can ...!"_shouted the children.

But the net released a strong discharge that left his three Pokémon unconscious.

"No! ziddra, goldeen staryu!"

The crowd that thought that everything was a show just looked at the scene in astonishment.

The lout of Kim smiled, "Hey, guys!" he called his other two brothers.

" Yeah!," the three of them threw their pokeballs.

"Do you remember our tentacruel Misty, honey? Attack the Gyrados!"shouted the three.

"No, leave Gyrados alone!"

The Gym Leader got in the way of Gyrados and the aggressors.

"If only my other Pokémon were here now..."

"Misty honey, get out of there..." he said it smiling perversely.

* * *

In the meantime, in Snowpoint, Dawn was at the Pokémon center checking the records of the pokémon belonged to the trainers of the city.

"Hello?...Please not YOU again. It's the second time you've called..."

"Put Paul on the phone inmediately, Dawn." said a girl laying in her bed filing her nails.

"I'm sorry, he's not here. Goodbye." She hung up.

The cell phone rang again.

"Ursula, don't you understand he's not here?

"Where are your manners as a secretary, Dawn?"

"I'm not..."

"You know, I don't care, I want to talk to him." She lay on her bed with a smile. "Why isn't he in Sinnoh?" She turned on the TV.

"Sorry, he told me not to tell you, bye-bye," she hung up again.

"The cell phone rang again..."

"Ursula! I'm working..."

"No, sweetheart, this is just to tell you that I have got his private number. Aren't you going to ask how?..."

-No, bye-bye," she hung up.

She was tired of taking calls from Ursula and the other "Paul's gold diggers" or "leeches" as she called them. They were nothing more than a small group of spoiled girls seeking for his attention.

"The champion would love to visit my new beach house" "I would like advice from the champion to help my Pokémon" "That tell him I'm inviting him to dinner" up to

_"what kind of women does the champion like?"_

And Ursula, please Arceus, she looks like a real stalker calling him every day. Since when does she care so much about Paul? And how... how did she get his personal number?!

And the cell phone rang again.

She took a breath, "...listen Ursula. PAUL. He wants nothing to do with you!...- she shouted at last.

"Is that true?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes!...eh?"

It dawned on her suddenly and she blushed like crazy.

Ah!...- she gave a short scream.

"Pip?!" said her Pokémon, frightened by her scream. It almost fell from her knees.

"Hey, Reggie?! Is that you? I'm sorry."...I was..."

_"It can't be possible, please. no no no! What Reggie will think. What a shame! "_She though in despair.

* * *

**Hey people, thank you for reading this story. I'm trying to reach the original version as soon as possible cause I started school and unfortunately I won't get enough time to write the fanfic. **

**But I will try to keep on writting this story as much as I can. So maybe I will post chapter 7 IN Spanish this Saturday. Sorry for my english mistakes.**

**Bye and nice day!**


	4. The galloping hearts

**Chapter 4: The galloping hearts**

At 3:00 pm Dawn was already in Heart City with Fantina in her role as assistant reviewing the gym facilities and explaining to the leader in a very kind manner that she should stop being absent from her gym for a long time or at least place a temporary replacement but not leave it closed.

The Kalosian just nodded and never stopped flattering her with her "magnifique" was her new hairstyle. And that "le champion é très chanceux" at getting such an efficient assistant.

The new winner of the Grand Festival only smiled nervously and was grateful for her great taste while Piplup and the Fantina Pokémon were trying their puffins.

Almost at nightfall, while resting under a tree next to his piplup, she could not help but think of the Paul gold diggers as she called them. It was too obvious why there was so much interest in the new champion.

She sighed as she remembered the conversation she had with Reggie this morning.

"...and he just left, leaving you in charge of everything?"

"Sort of, but he said he'd be back in 2 weeks, so there's nothing to worry."

"And those calls..." - Dawn seemed to hear a laugh - Mmm...my little brother has become very popular with the girls.

"Yeah, that's what it seems." said the blue-haired girl a little upset.

For some reason, she was trying not to think about, she was upset with Reggie's reaction. All this brought back a memory that was not so distant.

Paul had been invited in a special way by Ursula to her birthday party. Dawn was also invited but did not want to go to "the boyfriend stealer" party. Paul arched an eyebrow for the nickname the coordinator gave to her rival. He couldn't be rude with important Sinnoh figures and Ursula is the daughter of a very important League sponsor, so he had to attend, even those kind of social events weren't his cup of tea.

Just at the next day...

"And how did it go with Ursula," she said as she arranged the league's lists of sponsors.

"She's the most exasperating person I've ever met" That's all he said and then sat down next to her to scrutinize the documents in question, while Dawn looked at him curiously.

"Please don't ask."

The cell phone rang

"Tell her I' m not here." - taking a paper from her hands.

Dawn fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face as she held piplup.

"Paul would not fall in love easily with a pretty face."

"Leave Gyrados alone!" "Ahh!" shouted the gym leader in pain as she tried to pull gyrados out of the net with her own hands. Hang in there, Gyarados, I'll get you out of this.

Paul was stunned."This is not part of the play" - he frowned "And if it isn't, the way that girl was able to put herself at risk for her Pokémon was... he didn't know how to define it. He saw that before, but could not remember it, at that moment.

" "It's too much to be an play," said Gary.

\- Oh,no!" exclamed the 3 sisters. "Those three are hurting Misty. You guys have to help us please!

"Which way is the entrance?" said Paul standing up.

"Misty , honey, do you want another net? Pretty soon you'll be a beautiful Goldeen trapped," he said it threatening to throw another electric net over the leader this time.

-Gastrodom counter-shield!

"What?!" exclaimed The Pokémon got in the way quickly and the net ended up falling on Kim.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead before she fell out of tiredness and pain.

"Misty!" Gary Oak held her by one arm.

"Gary Oak..."

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

""Now you're going to tell us how to let go of this net..." said Paul threateningly.

The crowd became overjoyed.

"Get this thing off me!" cried Kim as he moved and felt the discharges, the spectators who still thought it was all acting began to laugh.

"Hey Kim, I'm trying but I can't let it go," said one of his brothers holding a control.

"Gastrodom, go for that remote!"

"Tentacruel, attack that gastrodom!" shouted the three brothers.

"zidra, Goldeen and staryu, onslaught.

Paul turned back, that girl was barely able to get up and was still ready to fight.

"The remote..." He said it before jumping high for it.

"I have it..." he smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh no" said the brothers...

The audience shouted in excitement...

-Misty also saw the big jump and Gary Oak, who smiled in amazement at the acrobatic skills of the new champion.

But he was worried about the girl he had on one arm.

\- Gary, thank you very much," said the girl after being attacked by the Pokémon and the power discharges.

"I'm fine Gary." she headed towards Paul.l. "Hey, thank you so much for your help, but I'll finish this." She gave him a smile.

He took remote from his hands and released gyrados and also Kim.

"Thank you dear, I knew you would consider it..."

"Gyrados finish them with a hydrocannon!"

And so she sent Kim and his two brothers to fly. Leaving their pokémon floating in the aquarium.

She approached them.

"What are you doing, Misty, that is so dangerous!" claimed Gary.

"I know what I'm doing," she said as she approached the flotting pokémon. Gyarados stopped him.

"No, my dear friend, trust me. Okay?," smiling and caressing the big Pokémon.

Paul didn't understand, what was he thinking, did she want to die? If she got any closer, that would happen, the Pokémon were getting ready to attack with their tentacles, it could be clearly seen that they would launch needle missiles and she kept swimming up to them.

"Listen tentacruel... All these years I have faced you but... - Misty was staring at them..."I don't want to hurt you."

You... - she touched her own right arm "you're not to blame for what your trainers force you to do."

The Pokémon seemed to look down. "I love all the water Pokémon..."

Gary and Paul couldn't take their eyes off the scene.

"But those Pokémon attacked her just moments "... wondered the mauve haired.

"...and the tentacruel are my favourites, I always wanted to have one. Ithink they are beautiful... What do you say? Lets be friends?"

The Pokémon raised their tentacles. The audience was frightened for a moment and gyarados almost jumped in her aid. But then it happened...

Misty was being embraced by the tentacruel and those mollusk Pokémon were smiling. She was happy with them as they were her own.

The crowd was silent and it only sounded the leader's laughter playing with the Pokémon.

"Mom," said a little girl with blonde ponytails pulling her mother's dress, "I also like tentacruel..."

"I like Gyarados," said an eight-year-old boy.

"Water Pokémon are amazing!"

Now all the audience was clapping loudly.

"Thank you very much beautiful audience!" said the leader as she climbed into her friend's head with the help of the tentacruels.

Paul couldn't help staring at her for a long time. That power, pf her Pokémon...

He will challenge Misty Waterflower. He would ask her that after the show was over.

Yeah, that power but also...

"I worried you a lot, sweetheart..." - the Pokémon nodded.

"All the time she disguised this as part of the show..."

She endured all the pain of Pokémon attacks and the discharges.

"Hang in there, Gyarados."

And at the end, she got the Pokémon from those vandals...

Paul was stunned."This is not part of the play" - he frowned "And if it isn't, the way that girl was able to put herself at risk for her Pokémon was... he didn't know how to define it. He saw that before, but could not remember it, at that moment.

"It's too much to be an play," said Gary.

"Oh,no!" exclamed the 3 sisters. "Those three are hurting Misty. You guys have to help us please!

"Which way is the entrance?" said Paul standing up.

"Misty , honey, do you want another net? Pretty soon you'll be a beautiful Goldeen trapped," he said it threatening to throw another electric net over the leader this time.

"Gastrodom counter-shield!"

"What?!" exclaimed The Pokémon got in the way quickly and the net ended up falling on Kim.

"Who are you?" asked the redhead before she fell out of tiredness and pain.

"Misty!" Gary Oak held her by one arm.

"Gary Oak..."

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

""Now you're going to tell us how to let go of this net..." said Paul threateningly.

The crowd became overjoyed.

"Get this thing off me!" cried Kim as he moved and felt the discharges, the spectators who still thought it was all acting began to laugh.

"Hey Kim, I'm trying but I can't let it go," said one of his brothers holding a control.

"Gastrodom, go for that remote!"

"Tentacruel, attack that gastrodom!" shouted the three brothers.

"zidra, Goldeen and staryu, onslaught.

Paul turned back, that girl was barely able to get up and was still ready to fight.

-The remote... -He said before jumping high for it.

"I have it..." he smiled with satisfaction.

-Oh no" said the brothers...

The audience shouted in excitement...

-Misty also saw the big jump and Gary Oak, who smiled in amazement at the acrobatic skills of the new champion.

But he was worried about the girl he had on one arm.

\- Gary, thank you very much," said the girl after being attacked by the Pokémon and the power discharges.

"I'm fine Gary." she headed towards Paul.l. "Hey, thank you so much for your help, but I'll finish this." She gave him a smile.

He took remote from his hands and released gyrados and also Kim.

"Thank you dear, I knew you would consider it..."

"Gyrados finish them with a hydrocannon!"

And so she sent Kim and his two brothers to fly. Leaving their pokémon floating in the aquarium.

She approached them.

"What are you doing, Misty, that is so dangerous!" claimed Gary.

"I know what I'm doing," she said as she approached the flotting pokémon. Gyarados stopped him.

"No, my dear friend, trust me. Okay?," smiling and caressing the big Pokémon.

Paul didn't understand, what was he thinking, did she want to die? If she got any closer, that would happen, the Pokémon were getting ready to attack with their tentacles, it could be clearly seen that they would launch needle missiles and she kept swimming up to them.

"Listen tentacruel... All these years I have faced you but... - Misty was staring at them..."I don't want to hurt you."

You... - she touched her own right arm "you're not to blame for what your trainers force you to do."

The Pokémon seemed to look down. "I love all the water Pokémon..."

Gary and Paul couldn't take their eyes off the scene.

"But those Pokémon attacked her just moments "... wondered the mauve haired.

"...and the tentacruel are my favourites, I always wanted to have one. Ithink they are beautiful... What do you say? Lets be friends?"

The Pokémon raised their tentacles. The audience was frightened for a moment and gyarados almost jumped in her aid. But then it happened...

Misty was being embraced by the tentacruel and those mollusk Pokémon were smiling. She was happy with them as they were her own.

The crowd was silent and it only sounded the leader's laughter playing with the Pokémon.

"Mom," said a little girl with blonde ponytails pulling her mother's dress, "I also like tentacruel..."

"I like Gyarados," said an eight-year-old boy.

"Water Pokémon are amazing!"

Now all the audience was clapping loudly.

"Thank you very much beautiful audience!" said the leader as she climbed into her friend's head with the help of the tentacruels.

Paul couldn't help staring at her for a long time. That power, of her Pokémon...

He will challenge Misty Waterflower. He would ask her that after the show was over.

Yeah, that power but also...

"I worried you a lot, sweetheart..." - the Pokémon nodded.

"All the time she disguised this as part of the show..."

She endured all the pain of Pokémon attacks and the discharges.

"Hang in there, Gyarados."

And at the end, she got the Pokémon from those vandals...

"What do you say? Lets be friends?"

"Hey, thank you very much..."

He was so concentrated looking at her as she was the most brilliant thing on stage and noticed it...She really was the most beautiful thing on this stage, like an uncovered marine jewel, He didn't know what to compare to her, but she was beautiful... very beautiful.

He was so focussed on looking at her as if she was the brightest thing on stage and he also realised that she really was the most beautiful thing on stage, like an uncovered marine jewel, he didn't know what to compare but she was beautiful... very beautiful.

Her eyes were the color of the sea, her hair shone like the sun and she has got the charm of a mermaid.

He did not perceive it when a light came straight to his face.

"... Was that a flash?"

* * *

Hi, I decided to keep only the english version of this fanfic because of the quantity of reviews. It seems that this site is not as it was years ago, and this make dissapointed writters that just wanted a comment with just an Ok, I want this or a nice chapter!, To leave stories incomplete and leave for good when they just wanted to receive more appreciation from the readers.

I do not consider this story like the best, but it is not a trash neither and I really like it. It's just that it is a big dissapointment. So I'll decided to pass the spanish version to wattpad and, even there will be kept there too if at least, it could receive a comment there. If not. I will quite there too.

The english version will be kept here and I will erase the spanish version this week.

That's the decission I've made for this story.

PD. Now I understand the quantity of fanfics unfinished on this site.

Thank you for your appreciation.


	5. Vague memories and rushed situations

**Chapter 5: Vague Memories and rushed situations:**

"Mt Moon is nearby Pallet Town, I'll take the chance to visit my grandpa."

"That's great Gary, your grandfather will be pleased to see you," said the leader now wearing something more casual like a yellow suit with a pair of tennis.

"Your grandfather has missed you very much. Hey Gary..."- Turning both sides. " your friend?"

-Did he make an impression on you, Misty?" he asked mischievously.

"Don't be an idiot, I just want to thank him too." arching an eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised when you really know him..." _"Where did he go?"_

* * *

Paul was still where a few moments ago the audience was clapping. He could still hear the clamour of the audience and the sensation caused by the leader still did not let him go. Never he felt this way before. He could still see her on stage in her Goldeen's costume and her water pokémon.

He was deep in though that suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Yeah... Reggie?.. what... what do you say...?!"

"Have you thought about getting married?" was heard from the other side.

So Paul said twitching his eyebrow. "Like why are you calling to just say nonsense like that?,"

"I don't know, I'm your brother and I worry about you all the time."

"I'm busy with something important."

"Yeah, I know it. But you know, I don't want you to be alone. I'm very happy and I want you to be happy too."

His brother was referring to how happy he is with Maylene. They already have a 4 year old son who loves to play with his uncle's "toltela." But Reggie is concerned about his brother. Though he had changed a lot compared to how he was as a teenager, he was still very lonely and he's still strugling to make friends, no matter what he insists on not needing them.

He didn't want his brother to be left alone, that's why he wanted Dawn as his brother's assistant with the hope that the two of them would team up and some of the joy of the top coordinator would rub off on his brother.

"You've become very popular with the ladies. Dawn has almost every day a difficult task leading with some of your...mmm. What she calls them...?, Your _gold- diggers?"_

"Hi!," he suddenly heard someone running up to him. It was the gym leader, who immediately noticed that he was busy talking on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's nothing... " And it was happening to him again. He was stunned by the gym leader's presence that He completely forgot half of what his brother was hinting at.

""Who are you talking to, Paul?" said Reggie.

"...I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

"I thought I heard a a girl's voice...

* * *

"Paul, we have to go now." said Gary carrying a device on one arm.

"I'd like to request a battle with the gym leader of Cerulean City."

"You don't need it anymore, You are already the Sinnoh champion. Are you going to try Kanto too?

"The Sinnoh champion?" asked the leader.

"Misty, you're in front of Sinnoh Champion, Paul Rebolledo. The fiercest rival of our Ashyboy." said the researcher.

"Ashyboy?" Paul said, and somewhat he felt offended of being referred to as rival of a guy with such a ridiculous name.

"Sinnoh Champion!" "Ash Rival!" Though the three sisters who were listening from a corner.

Misty was also surprised about the Sinnoh Champion. But these days, everything about the Pallet Town Trainer and recent Regional Champion, upsets her easily. She had to find an excuse to show her discomfort.

\- Gary," said calmly the Gym Leader, " Could you please do not refer to Ash with those nicknames? You really sound odd when you keep using them. You're not kids anymore," she replied coldly.

"Look at that Paul," he smiled sideways. "It was to be expected of the first companion of Ashy-... Oh right, Ash Ketchum."

Paul opened his eyes in surprise, it was really Ash Ketchum, his rival. The one who defeated him in the Sinnoh league years ago.

However, no matter how much he earned his respect as a worthy rival and as a trainer, he was not at all pleased that he has got a type of relationship with Misty Waterflower by whom he was feeling an "attraction" fixation at this time that could not yet be explained.

"Yes, I also travelled with Ash." said it remembering the other companions of the said guy, and closed her eyes disgusted.

"But it was a long time ago."

"They are very good friends," said Gary.

Yeah, they are still friends, though Misty will not afirm it louder now. She was truly sure that If something bad happened to the boy with the cap and the pikachu, She would not hesitate to run to his side.

But their quarrel had been awful, with witnesses and almost tragic consequences with gyarados almost drowning the challengers who have a Pikachu. And it was just in the time when inspectors were doing their job.

**Recently named Champion of Kanto in Courtship with our Queen of Kalos.**

_"Why are you acting this way?"_

_"Leave me, go away, go with her!"_

_"If that's what you want... that's what I'll do! I'll ask her right now!"_

_"Do it!, I don't care..."_

But she was strong and came out of her memories quickly. She didn't want to show weekness in front of anyone. Much less to Ash Ketchum's friends and acquaintances.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I was wondering if I could join you. I want to visit Mt. Moon and tonight it's the cleffa dance. I'd like to see it."

"It's not problem for me," said Gary Oak.

"What do you say Paul? - He noticed that I wasn't listening to him and that I was staring at the leader.

_"Her eyes shines and at the same time, they switch_ _off all of a sudden."_

"Can I go with you?" asked Misty turning to him with a smile.

"...Sure." he just said that and Gary Oak almost fell backwards.

Misty's sisters also noticed something interesting.

She will try," said the leader as she grabbed her little backpack.

Misty will try to forget. Today she will be seeing the cleffa dance. She will go out to distract herself with the fossils and...- she looked at her companions.

She will go out accompanied by two handsome boys. "Yes, I'm ready to forget..." - "Have fun in Kalos, Ash."

"We hope she comes back in a better mood." Said the eldest sister.

"She had gone to Pallet Town so excited."

* * *

_"Oh, it's an excellent day, right psyduck?" said the gym leader hugging him._

_"Psy?"_

Now she was humming a song walking from one side to the other.

_"I did it! , they're delicious... Mrs. Ketchum will love these cookies..."_\- She took a jar adorned with a blue ribbon and puts them in her purse. Then She looked at herself several times in the mirror looking at her hair, _"Should I wear it tied up or down?__"_

Her sisters looked at her running from place to place, lost in her own world. They smiled at the same time at how excited and happy their little sister was in that moment. .

_"Oh, girls, take good care of the gym, please. I plan to stay there for three days or maybe II'll take a week."_

_"Misty, you can't be gone that long,"_ complained Lilie.

"You're so excited, aren't you?" said Violet mischievously. "Is that lip gloss?"

" "I don't know what you're talking about," she blushed but then showed a radiant smile, "See you, I love you."

* * *

And then she came back shattered from that party," sighed Daisy.

"Misty what happened at the party. Why...?

"Are you crying?"

"Leave me alone Daisy!...Sorry I want to be alone..." she ran to her room.


	6. Mt Moon and the forest of nostalgia

**Chapter 6: MT Moon and the forest of nostalgia **

Mt. Moon will always be a special place. Attending the cleffa and clefairy dance brought back to Misty fond memories of her childhood, at the times she visited MT Moon with him and his friends.

While watching those cute fairy Pokémon dancing, her mind brought the time when she got lost along with Max and Pikachu, her two companions only looked at her with curiosity.

Witnessing the resurrection of a fossil from Gary Oak's hands is more inpressive. Paul was a quiet person, but she could notice that he really paid attention to everything Gary Oak was doing and what he was asked for help the researcher. Misty helped them in taking notes, calculate some data and even she prepared dinner. Definitely, she was a better cook than before.

Because Gary had brought a tent, he borrowed it to Misty to sleep in, while Paul and he grabbed their sleeping bags.

At the next day...

* * *

"Well, I'm going to Pallet Town to visit my grandpa and to drop off this new friend" Gary said it while he showed the Pokémon fossil pokeball.

"And I have to go back to Celurean City."

"I thought you wanted to say hello to Mrs. Delia." asked the confused researcher.

"I'd rather not do it right now," she replied sharply. "_What could I tell her?... she knows exactly what I was about to do that time."_

"I will also go back to Celuream city..."

"But..." said the leader coming out of her trance, "I thought you'd prefer to accompany Gary to Pallet Town."

"You owe me a battle, remember?

"Oh that's true! , let's go then." said the leader.

But Gary Oak took notice of something, so he asked for a moment to talk to his partner travel, so they left her sitting on a rock. Gary had noticed the way Paul occasionally looked at Misty.

"Hey Paul, You think I don't have any assumption of what you're trying to do," rubbing his arm with his elbow jokingly.

"And what is your assumption?" he replied scathingly. Paul doesn't like touching of any kind.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." he gave him an inquisitive look... "you took an interest in her."

"Me taking an interest? Do not speak nonsense." The truth was he was feeling very odd, but he would not recognize such thing.

"What nonsense? Falling in love is completely normal.

"I'm not!..."

"Whatever you say Paul, that's just, in Misty's case. He stopped his jokes. "...I have to say that she is, well..."

* * *

After finishing their chat, Gary took his leave and Paul and Misty agreed to take the Viridian Forest Route. If they hurried, they could get to Celurean before at dusk.

To Misty that was the forest where it all began. She could even remember his voice...

_"Thank you..."_

_"I didn't say it to you, I said it to Pikachu..."_

_"When I was a little girl I sat down to fish here and..._

_"It was here I met Ash..."_

You met Ash here...- He stopped abruptly. He didn't like any bit the special way she had said it.

The young leader just realised she had said it out loud.

Yes, right here." she answered anxiously. "I remember I was fishing and all of a sudden, he got entangled in my fishing rod. I ended up pulling him with Pikachu to the shore. And then he stole my bike." She seemed so cheerful telling all of that.

"I admit that I was a little tempestuous with the poor boy. He hadn't had a good day and I made it worse, but..." -and all of a sudden her smile faded as she thought back the last conversation they had was more of shouting than a pleasant talk.

_"Why are you following me?!" The young girl shouted as she walked down the street._

_"...You're sure that's what you want."_

_"Yes, that's what I want. Go with her! with the Kalosian you kissed!_

* * *

"No, let's keep walking..." I don't want to give a thought about Ash.

They kept walking for a while in silence. Some bugs crossed the road but Misty felt so ashamed to show her fear to Paul. Still, she couldn't help hugging him from behind every time she felt scared.

"Ah!" she gave a short cry at the sight of a swarm of kakunas. - "I am so terribly sorry...!" - she quickly pulled out at realising she had hugged him for the third time.

Paul found out quickly she was afraid of bugs, but he never said anything about it, which was a rare thing for him who never thought twice to rub in anyone the slightest flaw or mistake they might make.

"But what the hell..." - he reprimanded himself.

Misty silently expressed her gratitude. In truth, they were very different.

"Ha ha ha! you're still afraid of bugs..."he gave her a smile and then arched an eyebrow without stopping smiling "You never change Misty."

She let go of his jacket "and you're still so...!"

"So what?"

They should get out of there for good. She was sick of thinking on Ash.

And then suddenly they heard sounds of nearby bird Pokémon. That's when Paul put out his Pokédexter to analyze the biggest and fastest one that had apparently caught his attention. But that Pokémon bird felt very familiar to Misty, and she couldn't let him tp catch it.

"Hold on, you can't try to catch it!"

"Why not, it's a wild Pokémon." He turned to her somewhat upset.

Misty shook her head while keeping her grip firmly on his arm.

"This Pidgeot has an owner."

"Pidgeot!" And the Pokémon came up to her and landed in front of them.

* * *

"Hey Pidgeot!... You remember me, right?" She stroked the head of the Pokémon. "Paul, this Pidgeot... "

Like why today everything has to do with ...?" That was her conclussive thought.

"This pidgeot belongs to Ash."

How have you been pidgeot?

_"... because there is no one to whom her heart belongs to who is not... _

Ash Ketchum...

"Ash Ketchum, that remains to be seen..."

* * *

"Welcome back... Misty, how did it go?" said Daisy.

"Auntie Misty!" a 4-year-old boy with green eyes and blond hair ran out to meet her. "Where had you been Auntie Misty, I missed you very much..."

The little boy looked at Paul and then said, " You took my Aunt Misty away?

"Tai, what are those manners?" the gym leader folded her arms.

"Mm-hmm" he looked at him suspiciously and with a big frown -"Good night sir, my name is Tai." He retired.

"Daisy, what's up with him?"

"This is jealousy." he says in his ear, "is afraid that someone will steal his beloved aunty Misty.

"Come on, Daisy."

Paul only gave a glimpse of where he went. That boy made him remind his 4-year-old nephew except that his nephew was more polite, of course.

* * *

Dawn didn't show up again. Because if Paul should notice more Misty for now. I'm afraid I'm going to make this awfully nice.

But it won't take long for Dawn to show up and also Ash to clear us up and to make the situation worse.

Next chapter will be the battle of Misty vs Paul so I'll have to look for the accurate equivalent names of the Pokémon attacks yo make the same thing I did it in Spanish.

A review is always welcome.

Best regards.


	7. SC VS KM

**Cap7: Sinnoh Champion vs Kanto's Mermaid**

* * *

At night, no matter how much Paul insisted on leaving to find a place to rest, Misty's sisters didn't let him go. They took him by the arm, claming that in no way The'll pay the person who brought their sister safe and sound. While the Gym Leader thought they were been paranoic, this time, she agreed to that, pointing out that they would get more time to determine where their battle would take place.

That same evening, Paul in a guest room at the gym made a special call.

A pop music ringtone sounds-...Dawn?-..._the person you called is not available_\- it was the voice mail of the coordinator - _Please be kind and leave your message after the beep or call back later._

"Hey Dawn-just..." He began to say- "You know, the stuff I asked you."

The response arrived an hour later in a text message when he was already asleep.

_"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten _;-)_" _

.

.

.

Well, I can say here is the most suitable place." Said the gym leader in front of a rocky area of a resort. "If the ground moves, we'll be able to jump the rocks, don't you think so?," she smiled as she remembered when she saw him jump for the remote.

"I agree." - He said as he took the pokeball he would use in battle.

* * *

At the same time, in Sinnoh, Dawn was taking her time to visit Reggie and Maylene and their little son. A lovely 4-year-old boy with light purple hair, and big dark eyes.

He was basically a chibi version of Paul but without that arrogant attitude and the scowling frown.

"Hi-ya!" said the coordinator wearing a white cotton dress with silver boots and a silver diadem in her hair.

"Hello, little Prince," she said as she stroked his little head. "Happy birthday, I have a surprise for you."

"Piplup!" the Pokémon squeaked while carrying a gift bag, something big.

* * *

_"In this one-on-one battle. Misty chooses Gyarados and Paul chooses..."_

Toltela!" said the little boy happily as he received the huge stuffed toy from Dawn's hands.

"Toltela!"said happily while receiving the huge stuffed toy from Dawn's hands.

"Uncle Paul asked me to deliver this gift to you, because he had to take a torterra with him on a trip." Then, She pulled out something of her purse. "This is from me." It was a thick, colorful interactive book containing the attacks of Sinnoh's initials and the others Pokémon. All enough for a four-year-old to understand. It was a half puzzle.

She pulled out of her purse a thick, colorful book containing the attacks of Sinnoh's initials and other Pokémon. All enough for a four-year-old to understand. It was a half puzzle.

"Thank you very much, Miss Dawn!" -He looked at her and grinned.

"You are a cutie who remembers my name," Dawn said to herself before attacking the boy with a big hug, "What a cutie you are! Why can't your uncle be like that?" she said as she was hugging the little one effusively.

"Mi-iiiss Dawn, when are you marrying my Uncle Paul?" He innocently asked.

"What...?! Suddenly releasing him...- "Please, tell your mom I have just arrived." She said turning to the side so he wouldn't see her blush. "_The things children come up with..."_

Something similar happened the last time she visited...

* * *

"Hi, uncle Paul!" he said excitedly at seeing him standing at the door "Can I play with "totela"?

"It's Torterra."

"To-te-LA" said the boy but could not utter letter R.

"No, tor-te-rra" he insisted and even bent down at his height to stare the boy. He had to insist until he said it right.

Paul sighed with resignation and took out the Pokémon's pokeball and gave it to him.

Dawn, who came with him, can't stop her laughing. She found the scene adorable.

"Wow" the little boy got surprised to see Dawn."Such a beautiful gogfleend* you have uncle Paul.

"What...?" The trainer froze.

"No, you're wrong, I'm his..."

"Take the pokeball and go to play."said before immediately entering his brother's home.

"Yay!" -He nodded. "Nice to meet you, miss..."

"Dawn, my name's Dawn and this is piplup."

* * *

"Gyaradoss, hyper beam!"The Serpent Pokémon bowed its head to launch a strike...

"Vine Whip in the mouth of gyradoss!"

The attack tied the mouth of gyradoss very tightly to prevent the attack. Misty's Pokémon was about to swallow the hyper beam.

"Gyrados, get in the water!" shouted the leader.

In the water, Gyrados was able to free himself from his adversary's attack.

"I am impressed, Paul," said the redhead, _Torterra cannot move his body quickly because it is too heavy, but he reacts almost immediately._

"Wow, that' s the Sinnoh Champion," said Lillie.

"Don't you think that's a very good option, girls?," Daisy said.

"Well, yeah, he's a good catch and the fact that he's Ash's rival makes him perfect. - "Even though, if you ask me, I preferred Gary Oak." Violet said.

"It doesn't matter," Lillie said. She stood up and adjusted her umbrella. "We all want her very best, right?"

"That's right." said the other two.

"Even when we have to fight whoever, we'll do it. Even without her consent," Violet said.

"How about after the battle, we convince them to have fun with us?"suggested the one with pink hair.

_"It might be a good idea..."_ thought Daisy.

* * *

"Look, yes, this is the place!" said a chestnut that suddenly jumped from a helicopter with a crew of cameramen and a group of 10 chicks with pom-poms.

"Sinnoh in World in live streaming from the Kanto Region!, here in Cerulean City in this splendid resort, we find no other than our new nominated Champion, Paul Rebolledo, in a heated battle against Misty, Kanto's Mermaid."

"What is this supposed to mean?" said Daisy in disgust.

She liked to be on TV, but they have just decided that the contender would be their sister's, all these chicks were a threat. Well, at least those who were battling didn't seem to catch the situation.

* * *

" Gyaradoss, Tackle!" shouted Misty.

"Torterra, earthquake!" Jumping one big rock.

"Gyarados, hyper beam!

"Withdraw and Overgrow!, he could avoid a direct blow but Torterra looked agitated.

"You're tough, Paul," said Misty smiling sideways. "This is an interesting battle."

Paul sardonically smiled. Facing her was exciting. He had not felt that way in a long time. Perhaps since he fought Cynthia or years ago in Lily Valley.

Misty Waterflower was not just beautiful, but she was also smart,tough and a good trainer. He couldn't help to notice this at the time she made the jumps at his own pace while giving orders to her pokémon. _"...but what the fuck, I should be focussed"._

Auntie Misty, you can do it!" shouted Tai from the bleachers.

Misty sent him a quick kiss. Then he addressed Paul with a smile and afterwards focused her gaze on Gyarados, "Well it is time, my sweet heart. Reply to my plea, Mega-evolution!"

Paul took advantage of the Gyarados Mega-evolution process.

"Torterra, synthesis!"

"Gyarados, whirlpool!"

"... Giga Drain" said before Gyradoss began his attack.

Torterra continued to use Giga Drain, sucking the energy from Gyarados...

"Hit it with iron tail!" shouted the Leader to release it from the attack.

The two Pokémon were breathing agitatedly on the opposite side of each other. While the trainers remained in total concentration. At least until...

* * *

"My my Misty!" Squeaked a group of young people wearing hats of gyaradoss.

"When did these guys arrive?" asked Paul, scowling.

"Mr. Champion over here, you can do it!" Once again, there were that little group of crazy fans who followed him wherever he went.

"Yes, yes, yes, our champion will win, hooray, Hooray YAY!"

Despite being a champion, he wasn't used to such flattering. He still turned sidelong and serious because he saw the cameras. He instantly regretted it. "I shouldn't have made it."

"He was looking at me!" He heared. "No it was me!"

Misty noticed the discomfort of her opponent, it was funny to see how nervous he got while getting so much attention, but in her case...

Misty, Misty, Kanto's Mermaid...!- chanted her devoted fans.

Let's go gyarados!" shouted the group of boys.

Misty was very happy with the acceptance her Gyarados was receiving, not with hers. Gyarados was his star Pokémon and she was aware that Torterra was Paul's initial Pokémon.

"_**Frenzy Plant**_ !"

"Gyarados, hyper beam!"

"Jump and Rock Tomb!" The attack hit Gyaradoss hard, who then threw himself into the water to prepare Dragon Rage to launch a direct attack on Torterra that also got hurt.

The Pokémon were left in an instant unable to continue another attack. The winner would be defined.

"I am quite impressed Paul."

Gyarados cannot continue. Torterra is the winner. The victory is Paul's. The referee announced. As soon as he heard the judge define his master as the winner, Torterra also fell down unconscious. Paul bowed to his initial "Good job, I appreciate it."

"Well done..." said the leader with a smile. "Gyarados, return" she directed a smile towards Paul "Thank you very much for this great battle, Paul."

Paul returned his Pokémon. And now his eyes were fixed on her, on Misty Waterflower and her radiant smile.

Suddenly, the idea the suggested idea of his brother that seemed like a bad joke to him at the time, came to his mind.

She was coming towards him, raising one arm to take his hand.

Yes, Misty Waterflower, the trainer with the fierce personality, Beautiful, agile, skillful and tough. He wanted to know her more and be able to look more closely at her beautiful eyes like the sea and he could no longer deny it.

He was enchanted by her charm while the sunset towards her go darker and at the same time more radiant hair.

However, _"There is no one to whom her heart belongs who is not..."_

"No, I am grateful to you" - gently holding her hand.

_"So, Ash, we're rivals at every turn."_

* * *

**_This was a challenge, especially since I had to look for the attacks in real sources and compare them with the spanish version. _**

**_Anyway, I'm not sure if this was at least okay. It was a while since I wrote a battle scene. Sorry for the novelshipping, but its development is necessary since this is Paul who we are talking about here, well Frontier Brain, Brandon took him as an impulsive guy, so this needs a push._**

**_I'm watching XY &Z to learn more about Serena and Amourshipping. Things will turn difficult but do not worry._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8 Misty's checky sisters

**I don't own Pokémon...**

* * *

**Chap 8: Misty's checky sisters**

All of sudden, they were surrounded by cameras and photos. It was a rather uncomfortable situation. Could it get any worse?

"Mr. Champion!" Jumped the group of cheerleaders running as fast as they could to meet him.

Paul was annoyed. A few moments ago, he had Misty's hand in his, and now they were surrounded by paparazzi and all that unnecessary attention that comes after him from Sinnoh.

"Well, this belongs to you now Paul." The leader said while giving to him the Cascade Badge.

When Paul received the badge, he only muttered "Thanks..."

The cheerleaders began to perform their pirouettes there, and the reporter immediately grabbed the champion closely to plant the microphone on his face.

"For Sinnoh World, Mr. Champion, how do you feel about this victory?"

Despite the fact that he wasn't fond of what was happening, he was able to reply that it was indeed a good battle, and that it was an honor to fight with such a worthy opponent as Misty Waterflower.

All of a sudden, Daisy and the other sisters showed up and interrupted this interview.

"We, the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean city, are inviting you all guys to the party that will be organized tonight in honor of this battle."

"We don't have to make a party," Misty murmured in Daisy's ear.

" -Yes we do. How inhospitable you are sis."

Misty had no idea they were up to something. So she sighed, while Paul was surrounded by cheerleaders.

"Mr. Champion, what is your secret of being a winner?" said a voluptuous blonde pulling him by the arm.

"Ohh Mr. Champion, his arms are so strong!" said a brunette with pearl eyes."

"Are you working out?" commented a purple-eyed redhead who was trying to bring her head closer to her neck.

And he had no idea how to react. Yes, he knows, but he couldn't be rude, they were on television. If his brother saw him, he wouldn't stop teasing him.

"Come on, I think Paul needs a moment to relax." said Lillie, removing him from the voluptuous arm with a bit of abruptness.

_"Oh no, this champion got to be for the runt,"_ she thought. "We have to mediate."

"Yeah, everyone is also invited to the big party we're having tonight." Violet said this to take off the other arm.

"Great!" The cheerleaders jumped happily.

Paul didn't know if he should be relieved or worse.

He hated those events, and now he was obliged to participate in them. At least there was Misty Waterflower. Someone with whom he could engage in a decent and intelligent talk.

"Yes, we want everything ready by the time we get back." Daisy talked on the phone.

Daisy and the other two had a plan. They wanted to test a theory, so they could come up with a plan that would involve their little sister's possible future happiness.

They just needed to get rid of all the intruders and they'd start now.

* * *

"Lillie-" said Daisy, "take Tai, Misty and our guest back to the gym to get ready for the party. As a duty soldier, the pinkhaired one jumped straight to the helicopter on which they arrived first.

The crowd tried to follow them, so the blonde said, "We'd better let them get ready. Later, they will give an exclusive interview. It's a promise.

"You heard it here first. We're at the Cerulean resort in Kanto where after a victory for our Champion, there will be a party celebration..."

* * *

"That was such a great battle you just had!" never got tired of repeating the pinkhaired as she made risky manoeuvres with the Froakie-shaped helicopter despite of Misty's complaints and Paul's grunts. Violet just smiled.

"Auntie Misty." said the little Tai in the arms of his beloved aunt. "You fought very well.

"Oh, thank you, darling."

The boy looked at Paul with disdain, who was on the opposite side with crossed arms. "You also fought well, sir."

_"He won after all."_ thought the boy.

Paul was surprised at the boy's comment. He just looked at him and nodded, that was his way of giving thanks.

* * *

When they got to Cerulean, it was all ready for a party. Thanks to the "slaves", or more precisely to the fanboys of Misty's sisters.

"Are you really going to have a party here?" said the redhead.

"Yes, and you should be just as lively." replied the blue-haired one proudly.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Paul..." said the little boy who let go of his aunt's arms to follow him. At realizing this, he stopped in his tracks to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that your Torterra fought very well."

"You've said that before."

"Yeah, It's just that I... I am."

"Mmm?"

"The little boy bowed his head in respect and Paul looked at him in surprise. It's not common for a little boy to show maturity by acknowledging his mistakes.

"And I..."

"What else?" he asked, not arrogantly, but in a softer tone.

"I thought you wanted to take my aunt Misty."

Paul was silent.

"Yes, I know she's an adult, but I love her very much and I don't want her to suffer. I don't want someone to make her cry again."

"Again?"

"Yep, Aunty Misty was very sad after returning from the party in Pallet Town."

* * *

_"The special guests are taking too long to get here."_ The redhead thought.

_"They better not to come."_ said Paul to himself, sitting next to the leader at a decorated table.

Here are your drinks." said the blue-haired woman to the trainers. As for Misty asked for Daisy, receiving an answer "She'll be here soon." - To retreat and left the two there for a while.

"It won't take long for all the other guests to arrive. So we better play some music.

Stage 1 completed.

* * *

"Where's the Champion?" The reporter muttered on a yacht. According to the sisters, the party would take place there.

"You all have to go back to Sinnoh. The champion won't be back in a while. Because he left for another region. A very distant one, it's called... Uhmmm Ga- Galar Yes, Galar." All this uttered a voice from a thick fog. It was Daisy in the company of a beautiful Milotic.

The eyes of the Pokémon gleamed and the fog thickened over those present.

"Hypnosis!" said the blonde.

"What's going on..." mumbled the reporter before falling asleep along with all those in the room.

"Good work Milotic, return."

"This shipment goes straight to Sinnoh." The blonde said.

"Get it." said the captain.

Step 2 completed. And how's it going in the gym? se asked her sisters by a communicator in hand.

"Wonderful. We've already played music and served the drinks. Let's hope Misty takes it, we made it with her favorite fruits."

* * *

"No offense, but your sisters are..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Crazy, impertinent, che-checky?" And she laughed. For some reason she couldn't stop laughing.

"You should go and rest." She was strange, for any reason she couldn't stop laughing. "I am going to, since nobody from the press arrived. "Thank God." he thought.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to dance." She said with laughter. Misty had no idea what her sisters had given her, but she felt high. She would ask for it tomorrow, but she felt very active and eager to dance.

"Come on, dance with me." She took him out of the chair and when he was going to protest, she put her hand on his shoulder and with the other she made him put it on his waist.

"My head hurts" She musitated before falling unconscious in Paul's arms.

* * *

Oh no, Misty! - Lillie came running immediately. "Please Paul, take her to her room."

"Me taking her to her room?" he got alarmed a bit but still he had her in his arms, and none of her sisters had intentions to take her away.

"Yes, please." The two begged and then smiled happily as seeing him holding her like a princess.

* * *

"Our little sister is a very beautiful girl, right Paul," asked the blue-haired woman.

Yes, she looks beautiful and helpless asleep like that. Her hair contrasted with the blue sheets as if a flame lit on the sea posed never to be extinguished. He wouldn't say one word about it, but that wasn't necessary, his intense gaze exposed him.

"Poor girl, always living a sham." said the blonde.

"What, a sham? That took him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that he had said it out loud.

The blue hair and the blonde smiled.

"It seems it won't be necessary. Theory approved."

"You'll see, we'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Out of nowhere like an opportune moment, the main phone started to ring.

There are only two people who use that line for years. Tracey and...

The three sisters opened their eyes in alarm. The oldest one made a gesture with a look at the pinkhaired one, so that she would go and pick up the call.

.

.

.

"You?!" The pink hair pronounced pissed off.

.

.

"Yes, it's me."

.

.

.

"...and how dare you call at this hour, after...?! - Lillie kept arguing for a while on the phone. But she fell silent after seeing the look of surprise and astonishment of the one who made the call. He was not looking at her but at the person who had just come down the stairs.

.

.

.

Paul...

Yes, Ash...- replied raising his head arrogantly with his eyes reflecting resentment towards his rival.


	9. Cap 9: Rivarly gone with the wind?

These are the ages of the characters that are or will featured in this story

Ash, Misty and Paul: 22 years old (Same with Gary Oak.)

Dawn: 19, same age as Kenny and Ursula.

Serena: 21

Reggie: 27

Maylene: 23

May: 20. She comes with a surprise that will lead to another story.

Max: 17 and Bonnie 16

Daisy: 27

Lily: 25

Violet:24

Tracey: 25

Here's a little justification for the immaturity of some people in the story.

**Cap 9: Rivarly gone with the wind: Not at all.**

Ash came through the shock quickly. He wasn't expecting to find Paul after all this time and in Cerulean City for even less. Among all the rivals he faced over the years, Paul would always hold a special place. He was truly happy to see him again.

"Hey Paul!, such a surprise... you really caught me off guard dude. Eh, so, what are you doing in Cerulean City?

"That's none of your business."

"What? Hey, put Misty on the phone, will you?"

"No." He gave him a defiant look. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"She's asleep. Paul kindly brought her to her quarters." added the pink-haired girl. -"She was not feeling very well."

"What, what happened to Mist?!"

"Pikachupi!"

"That's none of your business. You have a girlfriend in Kalos, don't you? Aren't you supposed to be more worried about her?"- that was Paul's sharp response.

"Hey, Paul, that's got nothing to do with it." Ash was a bit puzzled, and on the brink of losing patience by the attitude of this guy, "What's the big deal? Of course it's MY big deal!

His rival made a sly kind of cruent smile. "No."

"I'm not going to call her at this time of night," he clenched his fists. "You want to ask to speak to her, you'll have to come here. Would you dare to do that?" he replied, provoking him.

Ash was dismayed at the way Paul was looking at him. No, he just couldn't grasp why he was so resentful of him. He actually thought they have parted on good terms around ten years ago. Had he misheard?, how's that about him carrying Misty to her room?

_"What the hell was going on there?..."_

"Remember what we just told you. Please make it clear to Ash that Misty, she's not alone."

"Hey, enough! ...With all due respect Lily, but this is just between ME and Misty!"

Paul motioned to Lily to let him handle the situaltion. He had heard enough.

_"It all started with that party at his place. Ash is a liar who made her fake promises." She went over there all happy to congratulate her best friend of all, but she came back miserable and hurt. She wouldn't tell us what happened to her."_

_"Ash is to blame for everything, he broke our sister's heart!"_

_"He abandoned her for years, never came to visit her, when she was always eager to see him again."_

"Paul...hey..."-he wanted to add something else but the voice of his rival interrupted him.

"Step away from Misty Waterflower Ash. She wants nothing to do with you. Better leave things as they are! Leave her alone."

"To leave... what the heck Paul?!" -Pikachu almost fell off his shoulder. He has lost the last bit of his patience already. "WHAT are you up to with Misty?! Speak up!"

This unsettled the same Paul. He was also struck by how effusive was being himself . What was he up to with Misty Waterflower? Even he didn't know, but... Ash was acting like a pain in the ass now, and giving him a huge headache, He no longer wanted to talk to the guy.

"No, don't do that," Ash said a bit desperate, as he saw his intention of hanging tthe phone up. "I warn you, I'll dial again as many times as necessary!"

He hung up.

_"This can't be, damn it!"_ He was so angry he hit the pay phone too hard.

"Pikapi."- The dissapointed look of Pikachu was unnoticed by his trainer. His thoughts were already in what just happened seconds ago.

" What was Paul doing at Misty's house?" He didn't like any bit of that. Ash needed to clean up this mess once and for all.

"You're gonna hear me, Paul! -I... "- He said again by dialing the number for Cerulean City.

What the... No, why? What happened?! please, works! But the big screen in the middle of it said:

BROKEN DOWN

He tried again, this time with his cell phone.

. . .

"Do you think he'll call?" Lily mentioned.

"Just in case." Violet took out some garden shears and cut the wiring.

The other two sisters gave her a wicked glare.

"What?..." she replied and added "He could have used his cell phone this time?"

Paul wondered if those women were in fact normal. But whatever, the important matter now is that Misty's okay.

Daisy, she took a long breath. "We better all go get some rest."

The next day, the trilling of the pidget could be heard from the trees and at the same time a sound of Paul's laptop on a small table. The noise was upsetting, so he sat up in bed and switched it on. It was a video chat call.

"How is it that you're in Galar?!"

"Morning."

"Don't good morning me. Your little group of gold-diggers and the stalker reporter went out very early live to inform you that the current Sinnoh Champion is in Galar and of course they'll follow him there.

_"What time is it?"_ 9:30 am. How come he slept so long.

"I'm in Kanto." He said as he took a towel.

"Seriously? But..."

-It's a long story.

"Ah, that' s cool! I mean, hey Paul, when... when you coming back? The Elite Four are looking for you because they want to talk to you personally, you have a title challenger and I need to set a date for the match. "Besides, your birthday's coming up and..."

"Tomorrow." He just blurted out.

"Do you mean it?,"Now she was very happy.

"Yes. I'm going back to Sinnoh tomorrow. Sorry for having left you with so much work.

"Oh, well, of course you should be. You pushed my great will." She crossed her arms pretending to be in discomfort, then looked at him, and he arched one eyebrow still with the towel on his shoulders.

"Haha," she laughed nervously, "I'm joking, no need to worry, Paul, I have everything under control."

But then she noticed that he had changed his gesture and was now staring at her.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just using that line and telling me not to worry."

"Ignore what my mom said!" She was alarmed. Just the fact that him indirectly told her "This is when I worry the most." That can be funny with others but with Paul, she didn't really know how to define what made her feel, it just made her hair stand on end.

And speaking of hair.

Paul blinked successively and pointing to her hair with one finger up.

"What?" Oh, hell, no!

He just nodded.

"It's not because of my hair, is it?"

he raised an eyebrow.

Wait a second! What do you mean? and take the **"I've got you"** and **"I'm deliberately making a fool of you"** look off your face.

"I'm not doing anything." He said faking dumb.

"Of course you are, you liar!"

"I'm not. So can I take my shower now?"

Okay, you can. The girl grinned. "I'm so glad that you' re coming back."

.

.

.

"Misty, we're going on another trip." said Daisy when she saw Paul coming down the stairs.

_"What, they're going to leave her when she's not feeling well?"_

"Oh sure, How long will it take this time?" said the leader very calmly. She's already accustomied of her sister atics. The situation of been left in the Gym alone that was so common since she was a child.

"A week, don't worry about it." said the blond stretching her arms.

"Oh I do not have any problem Daisy, okay, well... I'll start with my training and daily routine." And just like that, she jumped into the pool.

"Oh, hey, Paul, thanks for what you did for me yesterday." the leader said as floating in the pool. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No."

-Huh?

"That you're not to blame for anything, anyone would done the same."

"I'm very grateful for your hospitality but I'm leaving tomorrow for Sinnoh."

"You must have a lot of duties there for sure."

Violet at seeing them talking decided to interfeer. "Hey Misty, Psyduck seems its drowning!"

-Oh, no Psyduck! She ran out to help him.

"we have a favor to ask. The three women appear together

You can't leave, please!" they said.

_"What?"_ He couldn't believe what his sisters were asking. To him a stranger. I can't accept what are you asking. Besides, I have a commitment to make.

"No, listen to this," said Daisy. "This is not the first time this has happened." She tends to feel dizzy most of the time." And the three sisters made up an explanation through a situation that they invented quickly and conveniently.

"Just magine what tragedy would happen if she is left alone.

"Very good, Magicarp! The leader ran a lock of hair through her ear with one hand, while with the other she held Psyduck. - "Well, Psyduck, do it now without the lifesaver."The girl quit the pokémon the object and psyduck could float but just for seconds.

"Come on Psyduck"

He'd stay another week. _"these sisters... " _

he thought on the shallow three gals. Are they going to leave their sister to her fate when she got those dizzy spells? He remembered the way she collapsed in his arms. He couldn't let anything happen to Misty Waterflower.

"Would you stay for Misty Waterflower?"

No, what if she was alone in the pool and those dizzy spells came on suddenly.

"All right." He sighed while watching the leader. Staring at how she was training was a nice view.

"Okay, guys, let's go swimming!" I'll be right back. Said the young woman with a smile.

"Now Tentacruel,dip down to the bottom!, I'll follow you."

"Would he stay here for Misty Waterflower?"

He's seeing her now training with the Pokémon in the aquarium. She really is a very capable, independent trainer as well. Always flashing her radiant smile and her beautiful orange-red hair contrasting perfectly with the water getting a darker shade, she was... How dare Ash hurt someone like that?

"Hi," Misty suddenly came out of the water. She noticed him looking at the water thoughtfully. "Hey, what's up?" she asked strangely.

-Oh, nothing. He shook his head to the side.

"Let's go packing, girls." The sisters left them smiling.

"What's wrong?" said Misty with a curious smile. " Ah...Psyduck!, don't dive too deep," she dived back to catch up with him.

Her sisters would travel again leaving her alone and with all the obligations on her, even to take care of her nephew who refused to travel with them.

"Listen to me, if you see Aunt Misty having a romantic moment, don't interrupt it." Daisy warned her child.

"And why is that? Is Mr. from Sinnoh Auntie Misty's boyfriend?"

"Not yet, sweetie. Not yet."

.

.

.

Dawn couldn't believe it. "You said to come back tomorrow. So what made you change your mind?"

"Something just came up." He said while reading a book on Pokémon techniques.

"I see. Yeah, I understand. Certainly I do. No chance," she made a gesture with both arms "I'll tell him to wait for you!

"Why are you getting mad, I said I'll be back in a week." Besides, you said that the challenger doesn't come back from visiting his parents.

"Yes, yes. It WASN'T that big of deal, you know. And no, I'm NOT angry!" - She cut the connection.

-Dawn?

"Piplup, I don't think we're having the orange mousse."

-"Pip" the Pokémon turned gloomy.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, far away in a beautiful region called Kalos. Exactly in Luminoux, there was the recent boyfriend of the queen of Kalos having a delicious dinner.

"Pika!" He was refusing to eat

"What's up, Pikachu?"Ash was wondering.

"Pikachupi" he said sadly.

"Pikachu..."

"Ash, I want you to see my new invention."

"Of course, Clemont. But Pikachu doesn't want to eat." He said as he picked up his fork and went around and around his noodles and took bites from time to time.

"Ash, what's wrong... why you're so down?" was the question of the top model coordinator and the queen on Kalos' showcases.

-It's nothing Serena, it's Pikachu. He just misses Misty and...

_"I don't really understand why she got pissed off at me... She wouldn't listen to me."_ -at that moment Serena took his hand.

Ash if something's wrong, you can tell me please.

But Ash was thinking about why it all started. Is this really what he wanted?

_"Go with the Kalosian you kissed..."_

_"All right, if that's what you want... He put his head down - I'm going to!"_

_And he did as he was asked..._

Pikachu-pi- he sighed.

"We can't keep this up like that," he looked at Serena sadly.

_"That's what you want, that' s what I' ll do! -I' ll ask her right now!"_

"As if it was just that easy."

.

.

.

_"Ash. . ." pronounced the Kalos girl from her front door where all but Misty, of course, were still gathered._

_"Serena..." He looked at her with restrained fury but then changed his expression to one of sadness and resignation. It wasn't her fault after all._

_"I'm so sorry... -I didn't know that..."_

_"It doesn't matter anymore..." He lifted up his face firmly._

_"I love you, Ash..." she remembered her confession._

_"Do you- do you want to be my girlfriend... Serena? He suddenly muttered._

_The blonde thought about it for ten seconds." She'd make him happy, and he'd love her too, the sweet boy she adores so much. Of course she wouldn't refuse this opportunity even though she saw him running after..._

_"Yes, of course Ash... I accept."_

_She hugged him tighter just when she was about to put a kiss on his lips. She just reached for his cheek._

_"I'm sorry, Serena."_

They'd been dating for two months. They had no problems because he had a sweet, understanding "girlfriend." His obligations to the League and as a champion absorbed him a little so he hardly ever went out with her. That's why he didn't refuse when she asked him to go with her to Kalos. He put Tracey in charge of his duties and decided to take a break to visit his friends Clemont and Bonnie.

.

.

.

It was already time for lunch but the young girl had decided to keep checking those files for at least half and hour more. She was trying to focus on the work even she felt uneasy. She picked the phone for the third time in the day. No, all the previous calls were solely women. "Hello?"

"Ah." She sighed. It's all right. Let her in.

"Dawn darling." The young woman came in waving an envelope.

.

.

.

**Hi people who read this, **

**Since I'll be taking an english exam just decided to keep practicing. Sorry for the delay on the english version of this fanfic as much as the mistakes made in this. **

**You'll be seeing me updating my written in english fanfics, and this story week by week from now. hehehe everything in order to practice the phrasal verbs.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Friendship reunion's true story: Part 1

**Friendship reunion's true story:Part 1**

"Alright let her come in..." said Dawn, not so enthusiastically.

"Hey Dawn, how are you, dear?" The girl in red heels came in with a fan in hand. "Ugh, it's so hot in here."

"Paul isn't here, Ursula," she answered briefly without looking away from the computer.

"I know it, I just came to inform you that I'm done pursuing him."

"What the ...?"

"Ah, it' s very basic, my dear, I just realized..." the young woman adopted a dramatical pose. " He's out of my league." "He's crazy for you, ha ha ha."

Dawn hit the desk with the palm of her hand. Ursula denied with one hand. "Oh no, honey, I was just looking for him because I thought doing that would make you mad. His money as Champion is of no interest to me and you dear, you are just his secretary and nothing else."

"I told you it's different, Ursula. Assistant is not the same."That's what Dawn said before deciding to just ignore Ursula, and to instead focus on checking the data on the computer .

She hasn't forgotten about the Kenny issue yet. And Ursula definitely was trying to refresh the wound. "What does she want with Paul anyway?. It's not the same as what she did with Kenny? isn't it?"

"If you think you are gonna do the same thing you did with Kenny, you are completely wrong," she suddenly blurted out. Still without looking at her. " I am not... I am not interested in Paul."

But Ursula knew there was some of lying in her statement. She cannot help her feelings for Dawn for years. She's not gonna be incredible extremist with her, but causing her rival a headache and drama suffering that's something that fills her.

Alright, there was a reason she was there at the moment. Ursula just couldn't help her smile of anticipation.

"Oh are you sure? _ "How about this?"_

The one with the two pigtails followed Dawn and dropped an envelope with pictures on her glass table. "Upps... it seems Mr. Champion is very entertained in Kanto with a water dancer." Ursula took a picture and posed it on her screen. " And so much so that he took part in the show, and then they went on a trip together, and now they're alone in their house. Oh, they were also seen holding hands at a spa."

"You haven't seen the TV yet? have you?"

"What did you just say?" Paul went off with Gary Oak to support him in an investigation! were Dawn's thoughts.

"Photos don't lie, dear!

"No, I can't think Paul would do something like that, he just doesn't like contests. Let alone enter a show on TV and lie to me..."

" Ursula, You're lying..."

"Evidence, Dawn my friend.

"So this was the incident? -she whispered

-Ah, did you say something, Dawn?

"Yes, tomorrow."

"He's a..."

"Uh?"

"Paul's a... A..."

.

.

.

"AN IRRESPONSIBLE! "she shouted at last.

"Oh, Dawn honey, you scared me!"

"Yeah, get out of here, Ursula."

The girl with the pigtails smiled. She loved making her rival mad. _"Dawn Berlitz you can never, not ever outdo me."_ She was making sure of that.

"Oh, I'll leave these pictures with you, dear."

"Piplup!" the Pokémon shrieked with a whirlpool ready to throw it at the shearing intruder.

"No, Piplup. Let her go."

"Bye bye my dear Dawn. And good luck in Celestic City competition. I'll see you in two months." and finally leaved.

Dawn just took a sit again while mesmersing watched the picture of Paul and...

She read it a name behind it.

"Misty Waterflower."

.

.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was in the pool swimming with the Pokémon in the aquarium as various memories came to her mind. Paul was helping her by feeding the other Pokémon. However, he couldn't help but occasionally turn around and watch her swim. She was really a mermaid dancing in her midst. A mermaid with beautiful fire hair and greenish sea eyes but sadness in them...

"Yes, Torterra is my first pokémon."

"Woah, and it evolves from a turtwig, right?" said the boy as he checked the dexter his dad brought him as a gift from Professor Oak.

"Still not comming for luch?" Paul asked himself as he stood next to the boy who was letting his meal cold due to playing with the dexter.

"Hey, if you don't eat it now, it will be cold," that boy reminded him of his nephew.

At swimming she always felt complete.

"Tentacruel, may I...?" the young woman asked for permission even though they already knew she wanted to get on their head.- Gyarados came out from the water with force.

"No, not now gyarados, take some rest." She said it, while from the head of one of the tentacruel she managed to pet the dragon. The pokémon seemed to understand the message and went off to rest. Misty tried to sleep.

.

.

.

_"You're crying... Why are you crying?"_

_"What do you care, Ash..."_

...

"I didn't think he'd follow me home." She opened one eye.

_"Misty, they're listening to us." He said as he watched a lady walk by with her friend,and her teenage daughter._

_"Look, Ash, just-just stop following me already."_

_But he kept tailing her, he had to clear things up no matter what. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you!"_

"I don't want to see him, I can't... I can't."

.

.

.

_"Stop following me!"_

_"Are you sure that's what you want?"_

_"Yes, that's what I want, now go to the Kalosian you kissed!"_

_I didn't kiss her! He shouted._

_"Is that so...? She seemed hesitant No... I don't care about that." b_ut Misty, she was angry, very uoset and Ash noticed, just he didn't know the reason and who she was really angry with.

_ I do not care about that." She seemed to be hesitant but she was angry, very upset and Ash noticed, but he didnt know the reason why and with whom she was really so annoyed._

.

.

.

Far from Ceruleam City in Pallet Town there was Mrs. Delia in her house, thinking things. After reading a book to distract herself from the situation, she went to her Ash's room. Her son had recently accomplished one of his great achievements in his own region at last. Champion of Kanto she read. Ash's mother was proud of him, and with his friends, they had come a long way. She picked up one of his trophies and a cloth, the trophy was one of her favorites. "To the first Alola champion." She read in the plaque.

After putting it in place, she meditated for a few seconds as the events of not some time ago flashed back into her thoughts.

Everything seemed perfect, they were planning a homecoming party and their son's plan was going to turn into something bigger and very special. It was a pity that such a joyful moment ended up like this.

.

.

.

Flashback:

It was a warm afternoon in Pallet Town. Everything was perfect, at that moment the most beautiful Pokémon butterflies were hovering around and the little pidgets were flying across that huge blue sky surrounded by cotton-white clouds. And the air was so pure.

The heart of the youngest of the sisters was beating a thousand miles because of the race she took to cross the hills, Pallet Town, how she loved to visit that particular place.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" the redhead greeted the sweet woman in the distance, who was busy watering her plants and flowers.

-Misty!" retorted the lady enthusiastically. "Mimey, would you take care of my garden, please?"

"Mime!"

And she went out to meet him.

The two women sat down together at the table and talked for a while about different things. But basically about Ash. Delia noticed that the mention of her son made the pretty redhead next to her flush.

"Misty, I'm so glad you got here early."

"You think so? " Playing with her hair a little bit. "Uhm. Mrs. Ketchum... You... You think he missed me?"

"Well, Misty. I think that..." smiling.

"Hey! Hey!"

"May! And Max" They exclaimed at the same time, while both went to meet the siblings.

"Everyone, let's go to Professor Oak's lab."

Yes. Mrs. Ketchum?" Ash's mom had taken Misty's arm.

"Misty, could you stay a minute?, I have something to show you." She made a wink.

_"Today will be a great day."_ Though the woman.

.

.

.

So one by one Ash's friends arrived to the party's place. People from all regions and cities. There were those who traveled with him in the different competitions while all together learn to be friends in their own conquest of their dreams. They were all his friends able to come with the exception of some of his rivals.

Trip, Iris and Cilan were talking. Well, it was more like Trip and Iris were arguing, with Cilan in the middle trying to smooth things over. While tasting the delicious cocktail served in the party. Such delectable exquisite elixir dispensed only from the Pokémon and human gods.

"Paul said he couldn't come. He's got a lot of work to do, but he's happy you made it too. _"Well, happy is too much to say."_ There was Dawn in the party, with her still longer hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a big hat with a purple flower on it. Her dress was a white smooth silken one with printed purple flowers.

"And you're her messenger?" asked the Hoen's brunette in her tight knee long red dress. Her black high heels were killing her feet.

"No, I've been his Regional Assistant for a week now."

\- Oh, that's great, Dawn. It's been a long time since I've seen Paul. Not for about 10 years and on TV. Tell him I saw his match against Cynthia and that he missed two shots against her."

"Are you up to start a fight Ash?" the owner of the piplup replied.

"Dawn, calm down, Ash is just kidding," said Brock this time, a little surprised by the defensive reaction of the blue haired.

"Anyway, Ash, we are all your friends together. And this little guy who's my favorite, right?" The chestnut was happily pointing at the little kid who's almost three years old.

Yes, May's pregnancy at 17 was a real surprise that caused conflicts with her family, but after a very civilized talk between Norman and the Roserade's boy and, of course, after Norman threw Slowking on the coordinator they ended up accepting their decision.

They got married last year and the ceremony was beautiful.

The little Hayden had light brown hair, a fairly clear skin and beautiful green eyes with long eyelashes.

"Drew sends his regards but he's busy in Unova with the preparations for the first big festival."

"Wow May, that boy looks quite like you," said Ash, as he saw him eating his Oriental noodles with great joy.

"Thank you Ash," she said happily, "Drew says the same thing. But look, he has his eyes."

"If you keep eating like that you will get fat," said Uncle Max to his little nephew.

"Don't put ideas in my baby's head Max.

"You spoil him too much."

"Hehehe," Ah found the discussion of this friends funny. Something just slipped of his mind what was it? "Oh right... I talked to Gary on the phone. He won't be able to come either, but still, friends.

.

.

.

The recent winner of the Indigo Plateau took his respective cup to make the toast. " This is rare, where's my mom and Misty?"

.

.

.

_"Misty... it's not like you think..."_

"No, shut up, you're irritating me!"

They didn't realize they were taking their quarrel on the street. It wasn't like before, they weren't kids anymore. They were drawing too much attention to themselves.

_"Stop being so stubborn and listen!"_

"I said I don't want to hear you!"

_"Fine, then I'll take your word for it!_" he said in anger.

"Go ahead, do it! ...go, go with her!"

_" Had I been hard on him?..."_

_"Are you sure that's what you want?"_

"I don't want to see you right now, Ash. I don't want to."

_"It's OK"_ she managed to hear him, but her voice seemed muffled.

_"Goodbye..." -_ she heard him say before his footsteps went away, she turned around. She took a step forward but stopped. It had started to pour.

"Coward," she said softly.

.

.

.

"It's already very late. Aren't you going to have lunch?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I ended up worn out for shimming a lot." She stood up slowly, while stretching out her arms and shoulders. "I guess, If I don't leave water now, I'll end up as a raisin, right?" She smiled closing her eyes meanwhile he turned his head quickly. He had blushed.

"Ah."

.

.

.

**Hello,**

**Yes, I'm here about the CORONAVIRUS. Honestly, I hope you all are well. Take good care of yourselves and since, in my case, we were sent to quarantine in my country. So I take this opportunity to catch up with the fanfics, and at least give you some entertainment as the situation is getting better. Let's hope so.**

**Okay, here's a little bit of how the problem between Ash and Misty started. They're both immature here, but we'll see how all this will clear up or get worse. Paul's crush on Misty is getting blatantly and slowly too here.**

**Regards.**


	11. Friendship reunion's true story:Part2

**Chapter 10 : The True Story of the Friendship Gathering Part 2**

"Wow, Mrs. Ketchum, that' s a nice bag you are carrying..." the coordinator said as she admired the red bag with refined pink tones"... It' s from the Charmoire collection. Exclusively made in Kalos."

"That's right, I like it, but I think it's too sophisticated. I only wear it because my Ash bought it for me. May, would you do me a favour and take it to the reception?"

"Of course. Hey, Misty, do you want me to take yours, too?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, May."

.

.

.

"MISTY..!" Said loudly the second to none Pokémon Master and new Kanto Champion as he entered the reception.

"No, it cannot be like that. Oh, a mirror, a mirror..." He turned around to find one... his face glowed at finding one in the alley. "Yes...this one will work." There was no one there, so he could express himself as comfortably as possible. "Hey Pikachu, do I look nervous?" asked as looking at his reflection.

_"Pikacha! Pikachupi pikapi pi-kapi!"_

"I' m going to pretend you didn't say that, Pikachu."He frowned and then went to the mirror, he took a deep breath and started:

"Ah it's great that you' re here Misty..." The guy was getting more nervous by watching his reflection, swallowing saliva and rubbing his head, as he encouraged himself to continue. "...I want to say something that...look err...you know? TAKE this and then tell me, if you... Ah!"

"Ash?" asked someone coming from behind the mirror. It was Lana, who only smiled at the sight of her buddy, nervous and about to burst. "Lana you scared me!" he yelled in agitation, hiding something behind him. The blue haired girl noticed something awkward about him. "Are you hiding something?" said the girl without hiding her smile.

"Me, no, nothing! What you saying?"

But at that moment entered May and Dawn and they gave Ash a very warm hug.

"Oh guys, it's good to see you too." Ash was quite nervous with one arm in his back. "I need to get rid of this. But where should I put it?"

"Ah, look what we have here. It's mom's bag." as soon as he identified it, he grabbed it from May quickly and immediately hid what he had in his right hand. " No-no, what a shame, if they see this they won't leave me alone..."

"Hey, gang, let's all try Brock's barbecue grill. Ash, I bet you don't want to miss it, do you?" May eagerly remarked. For a moment, Ash thought about refusing but didn't want to be suspicious, so they would go together and then he would come back just for that thing. Anyway, no one would go through his mum's things, right?

.

.

.

"Mrs. Ketchum. You shouldn't have bothered...," as at she looked at the pair of earrings in the little crystal box. "They're wonderful, but I can't accept them."

"Misty, these earrings were my mother's. They are made of a precious stone from the sea. You don't wear earrings and these match your eyes. In fact, they're special because they take the color shape of the person who wears them. Please accept them. I've been wanting to know how they would look on you for quite some time."

"Mrs. Ketchum," the girl smiled sweetly.

.

.

.

"Okay," he was satisfied at finally seeing himself free. "Now I'd better run before..."

Ash!" was interrupted this time by Gou. "Professor Oak's laboratory is excellent as always, huh?"

"Ah yes."

"But the best thing is the food, it' s truly delicious. Have you tried the brochettes?" Eating a chicken brochette. "Hey Brock, this is yummy."

"It's from my auntie Chefina's recipe."

" Of course, Brock always makes such delicious dishes. Hey Gou, you can eat all the brochettes, I have something to do." said the trainer. "Pikachu stay here."

"Chaaa" replied the Pokémon while playing with the ketchup.

.

.

.

"Zephyr? What is this?!" asked Sinnoh's blue haired maiden as she found the little boy sitting on the floor with a real mess around him.

"Deede, Deede Deede, Auntie Deede." He started crying.

"Oh, it's okay...Don't worry, I'll set everything back." The girl looked around. All the girls' cosmetics and other objects were lying on the floor and all over the big room.

Fortunately, Dawn could recognize with her eyes closed what belonged to whom.

"This is Serena's lipstick, I know it because she always wears Charmoire 23. This is Lillie's and it's Kassia 59. And I gave it to her myself. Iris doesn't even wear lipstick, but she does wear mascara."

"There's nothing to worry about," she said to cheer herself up. "Piplup, pass me that eye shadow.

"_Mmm?...Hold on, these two bags are exactly the same. But all I have to do is to find an ID and_..." But at that moment her phone rang, which by the way ended under the couch.

"Oh Arceus..."

.

.

.

"Well, time to go back for that and find out where it is and..."

"Hey, Ash, congratulations on your victory," said the voice of the lady from Kalos.

"Ah, thank you very much Serena." he replied happily, having a glass of jello. "Would you like some?" he offered politely to his friend.

The girl accepted with a smile, wondering why he looked so nervous.

.

.

.

"Kenny, I don't want to talk to you, not now. No, no hard feelings, I know what you're going to say but... Uh? Is it about Ash? Well, yeah, I'll give him your regards. Yeah, bye." The girl had to make a move on her cell phone, all because of her ex-boyfriend. Yeah, ex.

But she really didn't want to remember that now. She finally laid down exhausted on the couch.

"Zephyr?" Dawn sighed, the kid is so naughty. " Oh, piplup, go find him, please."

.

.

.

"Hey Maxi, look at this." said the blonde girl covering his eyes.

"Stop joking Bonnie. Besides how can I see it when you are blinding me."

The little girl let him go. And with one hand she revealed a beautiful necklace to him. - It' s very nice and it shines beautifully.

"What's this?... Why did you take this, Bonnie?" Reading a certain note with his eyes wide open.

"It's lovely! Hmm, it seems like a certain Champ wants to do something special here. Hey, Maxi, what do you say we give this a little push to work. And this goes out to the owner of our Pokemon Master's heart!"

" Nah, we better give it to Ash. I never thought you were like that, Bonnie, taking other people's stuff. What are you, 7?"

"Your nephew gave it to me when you were arguing with Gou!" she nagged him. " He told me, I' m cute, and by the way, aren't you supposed to watch him?"

"Yes of course, _cutiiie_..." He mocked imitating her and It dawned on him. "It can' t be, May is going to kill me. Hey, Zephyr!"

.

.

.

"Serena!" May rushed to meet her friend, with an expression as if she wanted to ask her something. very urgently.

In the contest world, the two of them and Dawn of course shared the same passion. But what she wanted to say to her right there was something very serious. Serena was a little disappointed, but she was still happy to see her friend.

"Hey, Ash, I wanna talk to Serena about girl stuff, so you please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." ash took two steps back. Giving the impression of wanting to run away immediately. The girls looked at him oddly.

.

.

.

"You know who is meant for this Maxi, don't you?" looking at the trainer who just left the two friends to speak animatedly now with Professor Kukui and his family after serving punch to both girls. He really looked quite uneasy.

"Oh, of course I do. We all know that." he said with a smart-ass attitude. "But Bonnie better put that thing back. If Ash finds out we have his big surprise, he'll be pissed. Will you come with me to find Zephyr?"

"Lillie?!" unexpectedly cried excitedly Bonnie at the sight of the Alola's blonde. "Hey Lillie!.. She' s the one, she's perfect..." here" she handed Max the box and the note and left quickly in a yellow flash. "Lillie please, marry my brother!" she shouted excitedly.

"There he goes again." said Max sweatdropping.

"Stop it, Bonnie!" Clemont's voice was heard some distance away.

.

.

.

"May, I haven't seen you for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding. _Je suis desolée."_

_"Oh, not to worry. A queen is always busy. It's only natural." The brunette smiled to then get serious._

_"Hey... Serena, Drew has some important news about what we talked about the other day and..."_

_No, I better tell him when this meeting is over. This is a happy occasion, and maybe Drew is just overreacting. Besides, as long as we stay as a group together we'll be safe from any possible threat."_

_"Here's" the little boy appeared with a flower, and gave it to Serena._

_"How sweet!" said the mom and her friend in unison._

_"You and I have something to do, little Hayden," mumbled Max, who as soon as he stepped out quickly took the child away._

_"Max, what's wrong with you?" complained the brunette._

_"Don't worry, May, he's his uncle and he loves him very much. About what you wanted to talk about avec moi, s'il vous plait, I need your number to get in contact and...mmm- this isn't my bag."_

_._

_._

_._

_Ash stood up. It was his last chance._

_"Hey Ash, my boy!"_

_"Oh come on...It can't be." he sighed resignedly to face Professor Oak-, "Yes, tell me professor."_

_And he was taken away one more time._

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh, Max and Zephyr, I'm so glad you showed up," said the owner of the piplup with relief._

_The boy laughed nervously, hiding the little box from the girl who felt a little suspicious until Brock's voice directed at them, indicated that Ash's speech was about to come._

_The coordinator realizing that the boy was with his uncle felt more relieved. So she left them there._

_._

_._

_._

_"Did you put it in its place?" Max asked the boy as he looked out the window._

_"Shue Uncle Mash...! Red Red Red Bag." The little boy walked happily, not knowing that even though he hadn't mistaken the color, something was going to happen._

_._

_._

_._

_Ash being pushed into a small stand specially prepared for the Champion to begin his speech, had no choice but to climb up until he was in front of a small microphone and a glass of champagne._

_Amidst the cheering of his squad of cheerleaders and the massive applause of his friends gathered together, he began his speech._

_"Well friends, I am... I am very grateful to all of you for this reception and I am truly happy and honored by your presence. but now I want to..." he cleared his throat a little. " I have an important message to give you. It's something I promised myself to do a long time , friends, I'm a little nervous, I don't know how to express first if you'll excuse me for a second, I have to go for it..." he almost tripped over the microphone. _

_"Ah, I'll be right back, I... uh?"_

_"Where's Misty?" he asked, looking all over the place, "Neither is Mom._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ash, tell us already," said Bonnie all excited and mischievous._

_" Ah and how do you know?" Ash had expected everyone to be together. He couldn't see Misty anywhere._

_"You kept it to yourself all this time. What a child!" replied Iris._

_" Oh, how romantic." pronounced Lillie, Mallow and Lanna._

_"Eh?" Ash had no idea._

_And in that moment._

_"Ash!" The girl from Kalos appeared, and on her neck she was wearing the..._

_But..._

_"Se- Serena?"_

_"...I'm so happy I never thought you'd ask."_

_" But what ...? said the trainer again when the girl ran to embrace him warmly._

_"huh?"_

_Right then and there he spotted Misty with her mother. He saw the pair of earrings the girl was wearing._

_Serena slowly released him and then Ash looked at the girl in front of him, who was blushing and with a sweet glow in her eyes. And she was wearing..._

_"One second... that's my... The coral necklace."_

_"Oh no... It can't be, no... No!"_

_"I don't know how to write this properly but you know, you know me too well. Everyone tells me I had to say it now and in truth everyone is right. I... I've always liked you..."_

_"It's not typical for me to know what to say, and I don't really know how to do this, whether I'm doing it right or I'm a disaster here but._

_Just accept it, I wish it suits you."_

_Serena couldn't believe what she found in her purse. That adorable note along with a little box she kept such a beautiful gift. There was no argument, it was definitely Ash's handwriting. He had simply written what took him so much to put into words. But she would be brave, now that she was sure he felt the same way about her._

_Yes, she would help him, now he understood everything, that's why he was so nervous. Therefore, in a gentle and tender way, she brought her face near his and kissed him sweetly._

_"I love you Ash..." The girl from Kalos pronounced it at last and the whole group of friends, neighbors and even Ash's present rivals with the exception of Brock, Tracey and Lana all cheered for the scene._

_._

_._

_._

_The ginger girl opened her eyes wide and then..._

_"Mrs. Ketchum, I have to go," she pretended to check her Pokénav. " There''s an emergency at my house and I need to..." she took two steps back._

_"Misty!" At the sound of her mother's voice. Ash went cold._

_The words of Serena and the look of Misty. Ash felt like his feet refused to respond his body, and Misty slowly turned around and left and... she went off._

_"No, Misty, wait!" he screamed in his head._

_._

_._

_._

_In the present time, Mrs. Ketchum's home phone began to ring._

_"Mimmey, could you check the oven?"_

_"Mr. Mime!"_

_"Oh hello May, how are you? No, don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Don't be angry with the child."_

_"Yeah, my Ash did worse when he was four, so don't worry about it."_

_" We' ll work this out, you'll see._

_"Goodbye, take care of yourself."_

_"I think it' s time for another visit to Cerulean."_

_._

_._

_._

_"I tried so many times to get that back, and she showed up wearing it and read the note too. How to tell Serena it wasn't meant for her and in front of everyone."_

_"What happened, Ash?" asked the Kalosian, who, though she was smiling, could imagine what in words Ash didn't have the courage to tell her._

_"Serena, I need to talk to you."_

_The girl held her breath "Tell me..." She replied._

_"I, Serena... the coral necklace..." he began._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello to everyone following this story.**  
**I know that we are in difficult times, and the least I wanna do is to burden you more than media do every day.**  
**I hope this situation will soon pass.**

**Instead, I'd like to distract you all a little with these stories, which now because of the situation, I give myself time to continue with.**  
**Take care of yourselves and people you love.**


	12. Chapter 12:Surprise and Surprise

**Chapter 11: Surprise... Surprise**

_"Hey, you boy, is that guy really your Aunt Misty's boyfriend?"_

It was almost two weeks since Misty's sisters left her with Ash's rival, and Daisy's little boy was getting tired of those questions. Wherever they go, he was asked the same question, which at first he would reply with a, "No, they're just friends, I guess." And then another day he'd say, "Oh, I don't know." Shrugging his shoulders.

Now, at seeing the way some guys were looking at their beloved auntie, while she was distracted debating with Paul about water pokémon techniques and special attacks, he decided to respond:

"Oh, yeah, and I don't think he likes you looking at my auntie like that."

To be honest, Tai felt comfortable with Paul there. He wasn't like the other guys who were acting weird with his aunt by offering her gifts or trying to get rid of him to be alone with her.

Maybe at first he didn't like him, but these days he had changed his mind. Paul didn't seem the type to be smiling much beyond grimacing or nearly uplift his lips each time he talked to his auntie about pokémon and battles. Nevertheless, Paul had let him play with Torterra and, talking by videochat, he already met his nephew Prince, besides he knew how to prepare very delicious hotcakes.

_"Mmm... Mr. Paul has a nephew same like Auntie Misty."_ He thought to himself before sitting down with them and receiving his cup of ice cream and berries.

...

"I'm hearing you," said the for two years in a row Queen of Kalos. She looked ahead and there in that Pokémon center there was the phone broken by a hard hit.

She was hopeful that this trip would pay off. She wasn't a fool, but she hoped Ash would open up. That time, she allowed herself to be swept away by the excitement and accepted without further delay to start a relationship because of course, Ash himself asked her to. But she wanted Ash to be a brave guy who would tell her in the face.

"Queen Serena!"Suddenly cameras and lights appeared in front of the celebrities. Leaving Ash uncomfortable and weary.

_Le couple de la Lumière_, was the nickname his relationship with the girl from Kalos was getting.

"Ah...- Ash was speechless. There was no way he could talk to her seriously at that time. It was not fair to do this to Serena. "Having asked her to become his girlfriend was a big mistake, but he wanted to settle things in private. Not like that."

_**"S'il vous plaît,**_ Your Excellency Ash, **_pourrait decir qu'est-ce que vous sont faites ici à Kalos, c'est un voyage de plaisir?"_** asked Bertina de la Cullete, or Culet, it was a strange name to remember.

No, he couldn't talk to Serena around the gossipy cherry-eyed one, from the scandal show there. He had enough trouble from that gossipy lady when she approached his mother a month ago to do an interview for a well-known magazine. _O journal do Lumix_

Whatever she told her, he would never forget the shame he felt when his dearest mother took him by the hand and sat down with him to talk about a subject he even in his 22 years was never interested in. He felt so embarrassed that without a second thought, he decided to accept a trip with Serena to meet Clemont and to attend Bonnie's birthday party.

And he never once had thought of doing "that" in his entire life. He had to be crystal clear now or once again the perverted lady would have another gossip for a whole month.

"We're just visiting..." A flash in his face, " pika!" complained the pokemon. So Ash was getting fed up, and the lights were making him dizzy. _"They won't even let me talk, damn it."_ he wanted to say, but he can't do it or he'd be in the headlines tomorrow as the most rude pokémon trainer in the world.

"We're visiting our friends... "*flash, flash. "Damn it... Pikachu!," but the pokémon ran off in the direction of Bonnie and her brother.

"Please." Serena kindly asked the press and paparazzi.

Then Ash came up with the idea of grabbing the girl's hand and running away. He wanted to clear up the big problem that was coming to him, so he could go back to Kanto the same day if possible. He could still remember what the leader's sisters said and the discussion with Paul.

_"He took her to her room because she was not feeling well."_

"What the hell was Paul doing in Cerulean City?

" I had to know right now if possible." Ash thought and thought as he held his girlfriend's hand to rush away from those irritating lights.

"Let them run." said the blonde reporter to the cameraman as she inspected the pictures they had taken.

...

" We're back!"

"Oh, thank you." smiled the not-so-surprised redhead. "Glad you're back, I just need help fixing the pipes."

"But my manicure is fresh." replied the redhead.

"And I'm so tired from the trip," said the pink haired one, sitting in the lobby with her legs crossed.

Daisy just smiled. After what happened with Ash, they had to do something about her sister's problem. This week of leaving her with the Sinnoh Champion was perfect for them.

"Misty, I'll take care of the pipe, you be a good hostess and go with him on a tour of the city."

"Oh, what a surprise, Daisy. I didn't expect to have your cooperation. What are you up to?" she said, blinking her eyes.

"Me?... Oh, nothing, what's that idea of yours?"

"Mmm..." mumbled the somewhat suspicious leader, reminiscing about some of Paul's questions.

_"You've been feeling good lately?"_

_"Are you sure you can swim?"_

_"Yes, Paul, I'm fine. See?" she replied before she jumped into the pool._

_..._

There was something that didn't seem quite right there. What a plan her sisters would have in mind?

And now Paul came up to her and said, "I'm off to the Pokémon Center. Don't worry, I know the way. He bowed slightly to them and left.

The Sensational Sisters crossed their arms and stared at her, narrowing their eyes.

"Oh, it's all right, wait Paul, I'll go and leave my Azumarill," she said, blushing with shame.

.

.

.

On the way to the Pokémon center, the two of them couldn't help to be the spotlight. People recognized them as the Gym Leader and the guy who is none other than the new Sinnoh champion who, oh surprise, had been living with their beautiful leader for more than a week. Yeah, living together!

The two of them walking down the street. They looked good together, some said. Others were crying over their lost opportunity to win the Leader's heart.

"Hey Paul" giggled. She was trying to break the ice, though. The constant silence was fine and yes, any girl would be somewhat attracted to a tall, handsome guy - "and what a physical condition he's in, eh?"

But this wasn't like when they had Tai next to them. The silence was making her uncomfortable.

"We're just heading for the pokémon center." The leader thought to herself to get rid of those strange emotions and thoughts in her head.

"Uhmmm Paul" she finally said. _"One second"_ she blinked once, before staring at him. How she hadn't noticed it before.

"Yes?" He looked straight into the leader's blue-green eyes.

"He has a very deep look." Misty thought.

"Why did he feel so good about being with her? Is this normal?" Paul wondered.

Hmp As not to be, she was a smart and skillful girl. He truly admired her battle style and the passion she put into every fight.

She was also a beautiful and athletic girl. Responsible in her routine as a Leader. He had seen her in action. The logical part of him described Misty Waterflower as a very valuable woman and from what he could observe, many others thought the same way.

"I was thinking, and suddenly it came to me... You are..." Misty stopped her walk. "You're the Paul that Ash always talked about. The one who abandoned his chimchar and never thanks his Pokémon."

Paul bowed his head slightly, He's 22 already but his 13-year-old self seems still keeping on haunting him as a shadow, even though he was hostile in some ways and not very sociable yet. He had grown up there. Yes, he still trained his Pokémon very hard, that's his fighting style and his Pokémon agreed with that. He didn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do.

It was after fighting Ash that he had started to change. The chimchar thing was something that never happened again and never will.

_"You can't be like Ash... And that's okay you don't have to."_ came to his mind the sentence that cleared up his confusion a long time ago, and this filled him with confidence.

"That's a thing from the past." was his straightforward and completely unencumbered response.

The redhead just grinned and said " So, if that's your answer.. I've got excellent news for you,"

"Uh?" Paul was confused by what the Leader said.

"Oh yeah...It's just that if I had traveled with Ash to Sinnoh, I would have hit you without a doubt." The girl waved her fist.

"Yeah, really, consider yourself lucky," she said, stepping forward as a joke. She turned her face around and after letting out a melancholy sigh said, "I bet the girl who was accompanying Ash for Sinnoh at that time must have been a delicate, pretty, soft, tender, polite girl like all her other companions._"Yes, just like his girlfriend"_ she closed her eyes slightly.

Then outlining a soft smile continued "I came to know some of them, you know... I guess despite treating them personally, we have little in common."

The only one who breaks that rule is Lana from Alola... yet they're all close friends of Ash." And then, she kept talking, but Paul hadn't paid attention to the rest of it, his mind had led him to a memory.

"Was the one he met a delicate..."

"Delicate?"

Dawn Berlitz, yes because at the end he came to learn her name, but that troublesome but efficient assistant of him, Delicate?

_"Yes, of course."_

What was her name again? At the age of 13, it was a question that he sometimes asked himself mentally, whenever she got in his way, or got right straight between him and Ash confrontation.

All of this began after the scene she created when he couldn't remember her name. Good for those comedies Reggie sees when he gets depressed by getting into a little fight with Maylene.

_"What, what's going on?"_

_"What's wrong? Who are you?"_

_Sorry you rude, but we've met before. My name's Dawn!_

_"I don't remember..."_

_"Oh, you re funny, aren't you?!_

_"Clown"_

_"Pork"_

_"Dwarf"_

_"Liar"_

_"Pretentious"_

It' s somewhat strange and somehow fascinating to be able to remember so clearly the 5 insults that the "delicate" girl uttered against him. It's even strangely funny. The way she kicked and squirmed in the arms of the only wise man in that little group of unbearable guys, who had to appear on their way unexpectedly. Well, that's what he thought at the age of 13.

"Oh, and that smile," said the read haired Leader, somewhat surprised since in the short time that she knew him, she could tell that he was a person who did not smile often. No more than grimaces. But now he was really smiling and his face had changed completely.

_"Such polite?..._

_Presumptuous and bipolar."_

"Oh, and that smile," said the read haired Leader, somewhat surprised since in the short time that she knew him, she could tell that he was a person who did not smile often. No more than grimaces. But now he was really smiling and his face had changed completely.

"Such polite?... presumptuous and bipolar."

_Hey Paul, have you seen Ash and Brock?!_

_"No, I haven't seen them."_

_-Oh, well, excuse me for living... There you are. Bye!_

How sweet and tender, she always ended up getting angry with him.

...

"...Paul!" a voice was heard in the distance.

"Uh-huh?

"I bet you've already picked out your best three Pokémon,right?" said the girl with the smiling piplup.

Is she a curious or a meddlesome one?

Both, definitely.

"Right."

"And why on earth was he thinking on Dawn Bertliz?"

"Paul!"

"It's must be my imagination." he said to himself as he blinked over and over.

"Do you intend to leave me with everything, alone?" And carrying her piplup was in front of him his delicate, pretty, tender, polite assistant with her hair up in a bun with curls on both sides and a white dress up to her calves.

* * *

**Finally, here is Chapter 11,**

**Hope you people who read english can enjoy this**

** Really hope update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13:Coordinator's fortune is the

**Ch:13 Coordinator's fortune is the chance for the Leader.**

The Coordinator had her eye on both of them. At Paul, who just a few minutes ago appeared to be smiling at the ginger girl, and at the girl from the water show in the photograph.

_"She's pretty..."_ And Dawn's face dropped a little.

_" Is he on a date with this girl?"_

Paul, who failed to notice the coordinator's mood, sighed wearily, changing quickly the visage he wore before. "Misty, this is Dawn, I don't know what she's doing here. She's my..."

Meanwhile, the ginger-haired girl who had only been in front of the bluebell girl for a moment, blinked a couple of times cuz... _"It could it be possible..."_

"Ah, is that your girlfriend Paul? You didn't tell me you had one. She's a very pretty one," the gym leader ventured to say.

"Gi-girlfriend?" the coordinator's cheeks turned red, "No! I'm just, um..."

"She's my assistant." he replied immediately.

"Your assistant?" she asked confusedly for a few seconds then smiled at the young woman. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Misty Waterflower. Leader of the Celeste City Gym."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Dawn, Dawn Berlitz."

"Oh I remember, Dawn Berlitz the coordinator who beat May last year at the Johto festival."

And that's when Misty suddenly saw it. White and blue. And the leader's eyes shone like emeralds in the sunlight.

"What a nice piplup you have!" That squeak unsettled Paul who, in the days he'd been at Misty's place, hadn't seen once her react in such a childish way.

"Ah... I love water Pokémon! Can I hold him?"

"Ah...Yes, of course." replied the coordinator. Somewhat stunned by her sudden reaction.

"Piplup!" squealed the penguin now in the leader's arms.

"Misty Waterflower" and suddenly Dawn had a revelation. "Of course, it's you. Misty Waterflower, the Misty Ash keeps talking about." She said it to herself.

"Misty, why did you...?" Why did she leave the place?, she meant. Dawn remembered it clearly, the welcome party for Ash, everyone applauding for his good friend's courtship when he thought he saw her running immediately so that Ash would rush out too.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Ash went after you!" she ended up declaring.

" Ah!" the leader felt a flinch. " Hey, look, that's... that's not..." she felt a flinch, it was an awkward situation. She had to make it easy.

Run away. Yes, she must escape. It's a damn good thing they were just a few steps away from the Pokémon Center.

" Hey, Dawn and Paul, I'll be right back. I'm going to leave my Azumarill." She handed the piplup back to its owner. "You two must have a lot to talk about, guys. Could you wait for me here? Thank you." And just like that, she left.

One of Ash's many friends knew that he went to follow her, that was so... She felt so nervous.

Ash is Serena's boyfriend now. And it's about time to lick your wounds and try to reconsider making up. - "But how to do that, it's kind of tough."

She gave a slight glimpse of the pair she left at the front desk. Her sisters were totally wrong. Paul was very attractive, sure he's, she had to admit, and that serious look gave him an air of maturity. A powerful trainer, whose battle strategies are very effective. The hotcakes he makes are surprisingly delicious. He's strong and skilled and smart. But that girl who had come in claiming to be his assistant seemed to be so close to him.

.

.

.

"Here's a corsola and a vaporeon."

"Thank you, Joy."

I had left them a while ago and now leaning against the glass door of the place she could see them clearly from a distance. The two of them seemed to be arguing about something.

She had no idea but the whole thing made Misty have some deja vu in there...

"Let's go South."

"No, we' re going North."

"You don't know how to use a map!"

"Of course I do, hand it over!"

"As you command your highness" mumbled.

"You said something?..."raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't."

So there they were, the girl named Dawn with her arms crossed looking to the right and Paul as well looking the other way.

.

.

.

By the time Misty left, Paul had looked at her. "So he went after her." He didn't realize he'd said it out loud.

"Of course he did, I saw him running after her."

"You're very meddlesome, you know?" He crossed his arms.

"Why, I'm just telling the truth and also because I'm curious."

"Yes, you're curious and meddlesome too."

"And forgive me, sir, for interrupting your conquest of love." Dawn raised an eyebrow. She was about to lose her holy patience. Yes, Dawn remembered that she wasn't very happy with Paul.

"Pip?" wondered her Pokémon who couldn't understand why her trainer had forgotten about him and her behavior in general.

"Conquest of love? He turned his body to her, "Stop talking nonsense," and now he gave her his back, "What are you doing here?"

" You'd forgotten that it's been almost a month." And she decided to imitate his mannerisms. Of course, she remembered well why she was angry, he was having fun and winning over girls while while she was doing his job. But Dawn didn't know which of those two things she disliked the most.

" I was doing all the work, and putting up with the calls from Ursula and the other crazy stalkers."

"Melanie from Hearthome City sends her regards," she mumbled.

"Who...?"

"Come on, you know one of your cute gold diggers. I think she's been downgraded or something. She had made it as far as being president of your cheerleading club, but she went down as a junior cadet because of some trickery by a girl named Kumiko. Well, that's what she says."

"Please, don't mention them to me now." He sighed somewhat wearily.

"You asked." she said at last, before keeping silent.

It' s not that she didn't enjoy being his assistant. On the contrary, everywhere she went she was called " the champion's right hand" this regardless of the title of top coordinator, but to endure the daily calls from Ursula and his "gold diggers" it was a pain.

Besides all this, she... still holding her position, slightly raised her eyes to see his profile.

She had missed him. His serious demeanour, those minutes of silence and tranquillity by his side. The smell of his mahogany and mint perfume and his intense look.

No!" she said to herself immediately, "those things don't suit me."

"I'm a girl who's focused on her goals. What could I possibly achieve by having something with someone like that, like him..." - she closed her eyes firmly and with some force as when she feels very frustrated.

"After what happened with Kenny. I don't intend to start anything with anyone else. I'm fine just like I am now. I won't deny that Paul attracts me a lot, argh he gets better looking every day. But that's all it is, attraction. Nothing serious. And If I am upset, it's because of his audacity to leave me with everything and come here to have fun. Yeah, that's it.

"Hey... what?" he had caught her staring at him in a strange way.

"Nothing, no need to worry!" She just let it go. Meanwhile piplup was complaining on why his trainer hadn't taken him back in her arms. Paul was a little surprised by the coordinator's sudden reaction.

"Hello..." the leader greeted them again, she was back. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

.

.

.

So, the three of them went back to the gym. Misty had been so insistent on Dawn joining them, arguing that the coordinator must be tired from her trip, and she probably wanted to catch up on some issues with Paul as well.

Dawn refused at first, but in the end she agreed, though not very convincingly.

As soon as they finished lunch, she would go and find a room to stay. Dawn had already visited Cerulean Gym shortly before meeting them and was not at all pleased with the welcome. Especially the treatment from her three sisters.

.

.

.

""Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Dawn. I'm looking for Paul Rebolledo, the champion of Sinnoh. She had said looking at the sides in the middle of the huge tanks. -I'm his..." When she got there, she sensed the women had changed their friendly looks to sharp daggers looking at her from head to toe.

"She is so beautiful and fashionable, she has style and charm!"

The three of them looked at each other in a serious way.

The newcomer was a threat to their plans to join their little sister with the champion of Sinnoh. It was their final conclusion.

"We can't let that happen!" the three of them said to each other.

-For some strange reason she was so relieved to make the clarification.

"Well, he's not here. He went out for a walk with our little sister," said Violet, approaching her.

"Ah, but I can wait for them here, can't I?"

"NO!" said the three of them.

"When she comes back we'll let you know," said the pink haired Lillie, by pushing her towards the door.

"But this is a Pokémon gym... - insisted the coordinator.

-Pip... Piplup!"

" This is not the way to treat visitors."

At that moment Tai, Daisy and Tracey's son, went down to the living room. "Where' s Auntie Misty?"

"She went out for a walk with Paul, little Tai."

"Oh then, Paul is already auntie Misty's boyfriend," said the boy wearing a smile and with the same gesture his dear auntie does with her fingers when she states something for sure.

"Why do you say that, Tai?" said the dyed blonde, that's how Dawn viewed her.

"They're always together... Just like you and Dad."

"His girlfriend?... - asked the coordinator to herself. But at that moment, someone appeared just to hear what the boy had just said.

"His what...?!"

"Ash...?" said Dawn in surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" roared the three sisters. If Dawn felt those three women wanted to stick needles into her, they looked at Ash like they wanted to burn him alive.

"is that true? No way!, it must have been a joke. They were talking about Paul. Paul?!"

"Misty and Paul together?"

Dawn just walked out. Now she was pissed off. Coming here to get a girlfriend, what does he think? "What about me... He was leaving me with all the responsibility. I never would have imagined of him."

"Dawn, where are you going?" Ash intended to chase her friend but something interesting happened.

-Pikapi!" shouted Pikachu

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Hello, everybody.**

**Here there is the english version of the fanfic. Hope you can understand. Take care and see you soon.**

**Thank you so much:**

**ameriboo: Do not worry, novelshipping is gonna have a lot of moments. This version is for people who can't understand spanish. Hope you can understand it better. Thank you so much for your review. A big hug for you.**

**cake0108: Thank you for your enthusiasm. This is gonna become interesting any moment you'll see. Thank you so much, I'm giving you a hug.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
